A Crazy little thing called Love
by Sharca
Summary: Senator Christine Nova has worked fighting against Evil Emperor Zurg for years. Fate happens to play her hand forcing Christine into servitude and sending these two on a wild goose chase through the stars and ancient planets with mysterious pasts.
1. The Meeting of the Senate

Myths and Legends have come into our lives to bring clarity and entertainment to explain natural wonders of the wondrous universe. The heavens are filled with stars and galaxies which sparkle and dazzle our senses and our imagination. The Ancients wove stories and spoke of myths from Gods and Goddesses to Natural wonders and Spiritual enlightenment that captured us from the moment the words left their mouth. One the Ancients spoke of was Love. Love and her many, many forms. She who has brought us together, broke us apart, has existed throughout time along our lives, and ultimately, She travels with us from life to life. This is one of her many stories.

We start with an ancient myth from the in a galaxy to infinity and beyond.

_A fair maiden fell into distress one day filling her water jug,_

_She was chased by a man of her tribe for pleasure._

_A banished god had heard her cries, and rescued her in hunting the man._

_The pair had formed a bond, a friendship entwining them for life,_

_Their secret hidden for fear of its discovery would cost them their lives._

_One day the damned god pledged his love to the maiden, he a monster, feared rejection_

_She accepted, professing her love for him. They forever imprinted on the others' lives._

_A child followed, a daughter of mortal and immortal parents. _

_The young maiden's heart gave out in childbirth, the damned god gave up immortality to see his love brought back to life. He chose mortality. _

_Death soon followed, the same man attacked greedily proclaiming the maiden his._

_The damned god fought to save his family. He fought valliantly, but died of a fatal wound. _

_The young mother fled through the stars, heart broken to protect their child._

_The child grew to adulthood, establishing a civilized planet kingdom. _

_Now the assassin's revenge has spread bad blood through out the galaxy, it threatens our existance with jealousy, greed, and maliace._

_Only the pure courage of the Great Horned Demon can slay this evil, and restore balance and honor to the universe._

_The Great Horned Demon will rise to victory or our universe will crumble in ashes of war._

* * *

Located in the Gamma Quadrant orbits a planet which centers the civilized galaxy; Captiol Planet. A mecca to the political world, Captiol Planet grew to become the centerfold of the Galatic Allience in politics, law, and trade. It shone brightly in the starry sky with passing star cruisers and trade ships traveling from outer ports in the nearby systems.

It was a beautiful winter morning on Capitol Planet. An early snowfall had just fallen moments earlier, covering Capitol City in a soft white blanket. The harsh winter wind blew like a whisper to the ear, gently brushing coldness through the city. It was beautiful the planet, its own natural beauty dazzled in the black heavens setting it apart from the other galaxies. In the spring and summer, the planet glowed with natural greens, browns, and brillant pinks from the vegetation. Autumn, the planet was painted different browns and golds with tints of reds. The beauty of nature at its artistic best. But Winter, winter was a different story, a different category of its own. Capitol Planet was at her best and at her worst. She dazzled in silver and sparkled with the millions of diamonds she captured in the sun's light. She was beautiful, she was at peace, she was vulnerable. She was **_his_** for the taking.

He looked out the window, staring at the glisening jewel in space. A small smile broke out on his lips. _"One day she will be mine." _He would have her. No matter the stakes, she would be under his control and into his empire. Once she was conquered, the rest of the Alliance would shatter giving him the opportunity to pick up the pieces. The Galaxy would be his to rule in the greatest empire the universe has ever seen. Worlds would tremble at his feet. The universe would be his! He allowed his smile to get bigger, as a warning to his subjects that he was conjuring a plan. One of his servants, a tourquoise insect alien species called Grubs, waddled to him timidly. He could see fright in the Grub's eyes for they widened when he turned to face the creature.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Our signals have detected a small ship flying near our vessel, my Evil Emperor. Shall we destroy it for security purposes?" The Emperor pondered for a moment. He stepped down from his throne and scanned the computer screens for the vessel. It was only a two-manned ship with three life-forms in it. Nothing that would detriment his misson.

"Leave it be." He finally spoke, turning away from them all. "Set our coordinates back to Planet Z. I have something else in mind to do."

"But… but sire…?" He turned sharply. His stance towered the Grub over five feet. A long dark gray and blood red cape fell from his shoulder blades and ran past the floor. Strong well built arms extended from the shoulders, followed by the metallic armor fitted for the arms and claw-like fingers. His internal skeleton was made up of the inner pipes that were used during his assemblage. Wires connecting to the main motherboard, he carried a few of those. The outer shell was constructed of the toughest and most durable metal used for battlefield experience. At times his lower minions could see the bolts the held the sheet metal together. Clothed in a dark purple robe with red streaks at the bottom, mostly metallic armor built his body. His head, purple like the robe, was perched on top of the sharp shoulder blades. His eyes glowed of crimson red and his mouth grille flashed of light green whenever he spoke. The eyes grew darker as his anger heightened.

Evil Emperor Zurg spoke in a dangerous tone,

"Leave it be." He watched the Grub scurry away back to the computer scanners. Turning towards the exit, Zurg took one last look at the planet before making his decision. "Set our coarse back to Planet Z, and get every able-bodied robot ready for invasion! Today's the day we destroy Star Command and invade Capitol Planet!" he heard the cheers from his subjects and the scurrying of feet around him. Zurg looked back at the gem in the sky. She glistened as the morning cycle began to set in play. He smirked at the site. "_Today, my darling, you will be mine._"

The ship disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

Space Ranger Mira Nova waited impatiently for the ship to arrive. Her father, King of her home world Tangea, and her cousin, a senator, were arriving on Capitol Planet for an emergency council for a political issue. Madame President had issued an emergency council, the political issue was unknown to Mira, but whatever it was it had to be important for her father to be getting involved.

The ship arrived in Star Command's Docking bay. She landed. Mira felt her body tremble with excitement to finally see her cousin, Senator Christine. They had not seen each other for the past year since Mira started training at the Star Command Galactic Academy. When the girls were in their youth, Mira and Christine Nova were so inseparable that the royal family joked of them passing as twins. Christine began to show interest in Foreign affairs around the age of 15 and was sent away for private schooling. It devasted Mira, even though they kept in contact through out their schooling years, holonet mail and personal visits are on two different space bridges. Completing her studies and landing a job in the Galactic Senate, Christine came back to Tangea and the two again were joined at the hip. Just like twins.

"Boy, I'm really excited to finally meet this cousin of yours, Mira. Nice to meet someone else from your family." Booster looked down at her. Mira turned her blue eyes to look at the friendly red giant almost squealing.

"I know, and I'm very excited to see her too!"

"So… what does she look like? Vicki Vortex?" XR interrupted trying to see if he could get some humor into the moment. The other Rangers both rolled their eyes at him. "What? Can't a robot dream?"

The door to the pilot ship finally slid open. Out from the steam mist came the figure of her father, King Nova. She ran to him arms extended out. He joyfully shouted her name and embraced his daughter. He and Mira shared the same skin and hair color. They truly were father and daughter.

"Mira," her father pinched his nose and fanned the air with his hand. "You smell of sweat and heroics… I wish you would.."

"I'm not leaving Star Command!" the Tangean princess grumbled loudly. Her temper just starting to flair, just a bit. "And I do not smell…"

A second figure emerged from the mists, but in a petite woman's form. Walking down the ramp, she dropped her bags and ran right into Mira's arms squealing. The two women hugged each other as though they had been separated for life. Duchess Christine Nova was a petite young woman who was in her early twenties, 24 being exact. She wore a black turtle-neck, a skirt down past her knees, black boots and a pearl ring around her finger. She had blue skin like the native Tangean, and her waist-length hair was a light chestnut brown. Christine had light blue eyes and she was only an inch smaller than Mira. After Christine graduated from her private schooling, she went on into politics and studied foreign affairs. She held a high position in the senate as being Tangea's senator and representative in the Galactic Alliance. Regular visits to Capitol Planet were common but today Christine was called down for a State of Emergency.

The third figure was Buzz Lightyear. Buzz was just the same Zurg-obssessed Buzz, nothing new.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Mira embraced Christine one more time. "I can't wait till you see the station! It's amazing up here just like I wrote in all the hololetters. Oh, do I smell…at all?" her voice decreased in volume at the mention of her body odor.

"Mira," Christine's voice saddened. "I can't stay long." Mira gave her cousin a puzzeling look. "Madame President called while we were landing. She stated every senator must be down in Capitol City right away. They called a State of Emergency. Something bad is happening, Mira." her cousin's blue eyes widened.

"How come Star Command wasn't notified?"

"Because we just received word of it now." An old soldier's voice broke through the conversation. Commander Nebula walked across the bridge to the group. "King Nova, Senator Nova." He bowed and addressed them. "You two will come with me down to Capitol City Hall to address this 'issue'. Buzz, I'm puttin' you in charge of Star Command while I'm gone."

"What? Why can't I go to this conference?" Buzz said to him in a childish manner.

"Strict orders, son. And because I said so!" the two Tangeans said there partings and left when Mira heard a voice inside her head say,

_"Shall I give you the Sight to see the council?"_ Mira softly giggled to herself. Oh, that Christine was slick. Tangeans possessed a trait called the Mind Link or Sight, meaning the ability to communicate telepathically and connect to real time vision of the Tangean accepting the link. A notiable trait Tangeans possess along with their Ghosting powers. Ever since they were younglings in their playroom, they both learned to speak telepathically and give the other 'Sight' to see the other's world. The Sight would give Mira the chance to understand the meaning of the conference and see the events unfolding.

_"Please and Thank you, Chrissy."_ Mira departed to a near by storage closet for privacy and began to meditate. The Sight would give her a clear vision onto what excatly was this State of Emergency.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give me your undivided attention." The mallet slammed against the Samugun tree podium several times. "Now I have called this meeting as a State of Emergency. We have evidence to believe that Capitol Planet is in danger of a full scale invasion. The Culprit; Zurg." There were scattered hisses and some voices of alarm. "Now, people please!" Madame President slammed the mallet a few more times. "Zurg's ship was last seen near Capitol Planet at 14:00 hours, but it vanished with in a few minutes afterwards. On this evidence, we believe an attack is imident. Our spies over in that quadrant say something is brewing on Planet Z."

_"That monster, always thinking of how to conquer the galaxy. It sickens me."_ Christine thought to herself. She suddenly remembered that Mira was sharing her mind with her.

_"Hey, I think that's the only thing floatin' around in his head."_

_"I think that's why he's such an airhead."_ She retorted.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's so true!"_

"We are putting all planets under the State of Emergency for their well being. If Zurg should strike, each planet will be notified and ready to defend. Commander Nebula," the President turned her attention along with the Senates' towards the old Ranger. "What is our line of defense?"

"If anything should happen," Commander Nebula looked back at the hundreds of eyes upon him. "Star Command will be ready to defend. I will have our best and our brightest readied and if the other star systems would like to contribute, that would bring the soldier rate higher. We need more able-bodies. The realization here is Zurg's army is all robotic beings. He can replace his fallen, and we can't. If it comes to it Cosmos forbid," the old Commander's voice seemed grim, "a draft might be issued in the Alliance's star systems." One senator, a green bug, stood from his seat and addressed the court,

"Why not sign a treaty with him?" there were murmurs through out the senate.

"Are you mad?" Christine felt her mouth move. _"Doesn't he know what Zurg wants?"_ She stood up walking from her row down towards the man's seat. "Are you daft? Zurg would never sign a treaty! He'll trick us into something and it'll be in writing! Even if we can get him to sign a treaty, he'll find a way to bend the rules. He's not that stupid as he looks, barbaric as he is." There were some snickers floating through the air.

"And what if he agrees to sign a pact?" the Senator questioned back heatedly. "If he's not that stupid as he looks, he'd be smart enough to sign a peace treaty with half the galaxy's name on it."

"Look," Christine had ultimately dispised Slugs, espically ones who did not understand the mechanical monster loose in the cosmos. "On Tanegea there was a great pact between the Blue-bloods and the Brown-bloods many years ago. That pact states that no Blue-blood nor Brown-blood was to wander into the other's territory, and there was territory that was lost to both sides. If the Great Evil Emperor Zurg becomes smart enough to do something civilized and agrees to sign a pact, what do you all think he wants?" she waited for someone to answer. No one said anything, complete silence and attention. "The entire universe under his control! That's what he wants! Ruling an empire is his goal and he's doing it by galactic conquest." She turned towards Madame President and Commander Nebula. "Madame, Commander, if Zurg was to sign a pact, we could loose more than half of the universe. He already controls half of the galaxy, if he signs a treaty, he'll want the rest of it under his control. Believe me, I have dealt with him before."

"But since we sign it," the President thought aloud, "we get something in return."

"Oh, like what?" King Nova's voice boomed as he walked down towards the floor. "That he can have the entire universe under his control 4 days out of the solar week and he won't invade us for five months? My niece is right, a treaty won't solve anything."

"But action will." Christine looked back at her uncle. She turned back to address the two major political figures. "Commander Nebula, I think you are right to have Star Command on alert, and I also agree with you that we need more men if Capitol Planet is invaded."

"You think? You're just a Tangean and Tangeans don't fight." one senator remarked. The creature was a green, snot alien who seemed to have a cold. Christine froze, her whole body stiffened. She turned sharply to look at the Phlegian senator. He did not seem alarmed. She took long strides until she approached him, face to face.

"I would fight. I would give my life to save my planet, wouldn't you? Senator Phlegmex?" She walked away from him to return to the floor. A small smile spread across her lips at her little victory.

"So, it's settled then. Commander Nebula will have Star Command's finest at hand, and the other planets will have to be in a State of Emergency, along with some space rangers at their side." Madame President stated her decision. With a smirk, she added, "And any senator who wants to join in." Christine felt herself beam. Her uncle put an arm around her.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for Tangea."

"Oh yes, very proud… But it's too bad that you won't be able to live to see it done." a low mechanical voice spoke. Everyone in the senate went silent. Christine felt her blood freeze. She knew that voice, that terrible mechanical voice. There was only one man who carried that tone; _"Zurg."_ She turned to see him standing in the doorway, a hundred hornets behind him. Taking a few steps, Evil Emperor Zurg entered the great hall with the army blocking all exits. Most of the senators backed away, all of them except for Christine. She was afraid. She was deathly afraid of him, but she would not show it, not to him. She kept her feet as the dark emperor glided towards her. "Ah, Senator Nova, simple, stubborn Senator Nova," Zurg's hand clasped around Christine's chin and tilt it towards him. His glowing crimson eyes gazed mockingly into her blue ones. "You know me all too well." She wiggled her way from his grasp, the cold feeling seeping into her skin.

"Don't touch me, Zurg." Her reply to him was bitter.

"It's Evil Emperor Zurg to you, Senator." He lowered his face until he was eye level with Christine. "Don't you **_remember_**?" his tone was dark. Christine felt fear seize her body. Oh, she remembered. Their first meeting was when Zurg tried to take over Tangea. He held her hostage for two hours while he invaded the planet. He used her as bait for the planet's surrender. The only thing that stopped Zurg was Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear and Mira coming to the rescue. Anger stared to bubble.

"I'm surprised that you have the gaul to show your face in public, Zurg. Ugly that it is." She mocked at him. He straightened himself up, an annoyed expression on his face. Was she always this childish in mocking games? And trying to be the female hero? Oh this was going to burn his toast.

"I grow tired of playing your childish games and your feministic heroic tactics. It annoys me." He gestured to one of the hornets. It crept up behind Christine and locked its arms around her body. She tried to 'ghost' through, failed. _ "Oh no! I'm captured!" _Zurg's hand gestured for the hornet to extend its arms so Christine was again at eye level. A victorious smirk spread across the iron emperor's mouth grille as he watched Christine struggle."Try to 'ghost' through that… Duchess…"

* * *

Mira sat bolted up in bed. Sweat trickling down her brow. White hot fear swept through her entire body at the realization of what just occured. The City Hall was in trouble! Capitol Planet was in trouble! Christine was in trouble! Her father was in trouble! Dashing out of the room she ran towards the main control room, hoping to find Buzz. He stood there looking at some reports.

"The Senate's in trouble!" she blurted out. Buzz turned to look at her a blank confusing stare gazing back at her. "Buzz, Zurg's down there in Capitol City! He's got everything locked down! He even has the President!" Buzz stared at her with disbelief, the thought of calling for an appointment with Dr. Animus crossed his mind.

"Look, Mira, I know you want to go down there and find out what the meeting's all about. But I have strict orders from Commander Nebula not to interfere."

"But, Buzz!"

"No, rookie," he slammed the papers down on the table, "you cannot go down there. And besides, we haven't detected Zurg's space craft at all. And my Zurg senses haven't been tingling!" She grew frustrated.

"Buzz, Christine and I, we have this Tangean Mind link, we can both look through the other's eye and see the visions and events play out at the exact time. She let me into her mind to figure out the meaning of the conference, and all it was about was Zurg doing a full-scale invasion. I saw it through her eyes as it happened. Zurg snuck through and is now holding the senators hostage. He's there, I saw it with my own eyes, through the vision!" she was shouting at this point. Buzz still looked unconvinced. "Call the damn Senate if you want proof! You know Zurg will have a brain pod or two answering the phone lines!" She shoved her comlink into his hands. Buzz, fuming, dialed the number for the Senate.

"You better hope this works, Mira, otherwise this will be on my…"

"Yes?" A small raspy yet playful voice answered.

"This is Buzz Lightyear, I… Commander Nebula has an important phone call to answer immediately." Buzz said making it up as we went. "It's very urgent, It's about the Bucket head."

"Our Evil Emperor is NOT a Bucket head!" the little grub on the other line shouted. Buzz's eyes widened. "Umm…." The grub continued, "I mean… Don't tell him that I blew his cover… I don't like the Bubble of Torment chamber…" Buzz hung up the connection, tossing the comlink back to Mira.

"Get every Space Ranger on Star Command ready for battle stations! Get them all to Capitol City's Great City Hall! On the double!"

Team Lightyear raced towards ship 42.


	2. Just a dream?

_Update: I'm finally hunkering down and finishing this story! I'm rewriting it as I go along, but hopefully the prologue helps set the stage for what's about to come. Enjoy!_

* * *

Christine felt the arms of the specialized Hornet clamp around her. It sent cold chills into her body. With all of her might, she tried to wiggle herself free from its grasp. She failed and fell into exhaustion, the hornet supporting her body. Zurg's new design must have an effect on the outer layer of the robot, Christine had never come across anything stopping her 'Ghost' powers. She heard shouting and the scuffing of feet against the tile floor. They were captured and there was no way out. _"Mira, hear me out! We need help!" _A dark shadow loomed over her. Christine's blue eyes caught movement of a dark purple robe with a red streak before her. It did not seem to move, but glide towards her. The hems were directly below her.

"Oh don't fight it; this hornet is especially designed for your 'ghosting' abilities." The robotic villain grinned evilly. "It has a special coating that radiates the same radiation frequency as your 'ghosting' brain power. Think of it as my newest invention to take over Tangea." The blue eyes escalated upward, following the robe. The crimson eyes bore into hers. He was so much taller than she was. Once again, she felt terror rise within her and her body went numb. She could feel herself trembling in the hornet's arms. His hand reached out for her, the claw-like fingers ripping at her skin. She cried out; the young 17 year-old was still afraid.

The cold armor touched her skin. The claws gently pressing themselves around her chin cupping her face. The touch was something Christine had never felt before. Cold, harsh, and yet it was gentle. The fingers glided themselves over the curves of her chin. Her face was in the palm of his hand with one swift movement, it guided her towards his face. He smiled. The sinister expression grew darker and the eyes burned of fire red. She looked at him with confusion and disgust. The smile grew wider.

"Amazing, isn't? This machine? Think of the possibilities Tangea's resources will grant me being in my Empire. I won't have to use you as bait anymore." She thrust her head away from Zurg's grasp.

"You think machines will aid you in taking over the Galaxy?"

"Nova, I OWN half of your precious galaxy. I can build soldiers faster than you can birth yours', you organics… so pathetic. In your free democratic beliefs, you think you are superior to machines."

"If it takes me a thousand sun cycles, I will turn you off line!" Christine spat at his face, her voice filled with venom. Zurg wiped the goop off his cheek, his expression growing dark.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side, Nova." Christine never realized how sinister his vocal processor could sound. It made her legs shake. The spunky confidence she had evaporated into thin air, leaving her feeling humbled and scared. She had nothing to say, nothing would come out. "Humph…" Zurg's voice brought her to reality, his arms crossed with that same sinister smile on the mouth grille. "You still fear me like you did when you were a little girl…"

"I would be, if Buzz Lightyear wasn't behind you." She spoke in her most innocent voice. Zurg spun around to see Lightyear waiting, his arms crossed and his team of space rangers behind him fighting the hornet army.

"Howdy." And Zurg was greeted by a punch to the stomach. He was sent backwards crashing into the Senate's stadium. Buzz quickly shot the robot that held Christine and rejoined the rangers, blasting hornets one by one. Christine was reunited with Mira, who was firing away hornets left and right. Christine kicked a table over and made a temporary shelter for the senators. Suddenly the firing ceased.

"It's ok, people. Zurg's forces are gone... and so is he. You can come out now." Buzz's voice echoed through the hall. Christine peaked over the table to see the aftermath of the attack. Zurg's forces had left the Senate floor in ruins. Small fires flickering to life, some engulfing the stadium seats. Tables with blaster holes littered the area while smoke rose from them. Remarkably, only a few senators and rangers were injured. Medical droids filed into the Senate Hall and tended to all the "boo boos."

"Mira, Christine, are you all right?" King Nova ran to both girls grabbing them both in an embrace.

"I'm ok, Father." Mira felt her torso being crushed by the King's grip. "You can let go now. You're not hurt, right?" she asked upon seeing King Nova's flaming red hair all frazzled and small traces of smoke floating into the air.

"No, of course not. Christine, are you all right?" she did not answer. She felt strange, very strange, like someone was tracing her body with their hand. She felt a tiny wind blown near her pointed ear. It was warm… like breath. A familiar voice whispered her name. "I am not yet finished with you, _Senator_." It left as soon as it came. The voice haunted her. She felt numb once again. Her eyes bolted around the room, searching for him. He disappeared like the shadows. He was gone.

"Yeah…" she replied weakly. "I'm ok."

They left City Hall and went back towards Star Command.

* * *

He stood there gazing out of a huge window. It gave him a panoramic view of his empire. Scanning over the buildings, his eyes followed the manufacturing process of his hornet army. They were ready. They were prepared for battle, for invasion.

His palm tingled. The crimson eyes glanced down at it. The sensation was strange to him. It was warm, the tingling spreading from his palm into his finger tips. His arm lifted towards his eyes, a command from his main motherboard. It was the same hand that caressed that damn Senator Nova! He pushed that thought away. He could not stand her! She was too much of… too much of a do-gooder to put it in simple terms. She was so into the well being of the universe, she had her head up in the clouds and he really did not give a damn. Tonight's display of her feminine heroics was utterly disgusting. He had to wash that part of his helmet a few times. Cooties were high this year, who knows what would happen to his inner circuits? Honestly, she had to be the most stubborn and pious woman he had met! _"And yet she has a pretty face."_ Zurg felt an invisible hand slap him.

_"Don't think about her like that!"_ an evil familiar voice hissed at him. He knew that voice. It was his evil self. _"Don't think about her unless you want to do something EVIL to her."_ He allowed himself to smile. Doing something to that woman whom he deeply despised would be pleasurable. What could he do?

A memory flickered into his memory chip, it was the first time he ever saw Senator Duchess Christine Nova. It had to have been over six years ago. It was his first failed-invasion since Buzz Lightyear stopped him in his tracks. What was strange about the incident was Nova had wondered into his camp site and for a moment, Zurg remembered, he could not take his eyes off her. He remembered the soft green dress she had worn and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Yes they were Tangean blue, but they had a haze or a grey tint to them. It was dark out and they were the brightest thing on the planet. He knew she was of royal blood, by the way she was dressed, and instantly a thought was brewing in his head. He could use her to get to the throne. Ah, bait for his hungry plan. Ordering his hornets, they captured her and brought her before the Tangean throne. He remembered her rants, her cries, the fear in her eyes. Oh it was a great idea indeed, but that cursed Buzz Lightyear had to get in the way. To make long story short, everyone except his empire lived happily ever after, for the moment.

His palm still tingled. He felt the warmness flow through his main wires and up his arm. When he stopped thinking about Senator Nova, the warmth died away. His hand grasped the other wrist. It was cold, lifeless, metallic. His fingers gently traced the palm of where Nova's chin rested. The hand seemed to come to life, aroused with feelings of longing to be touched by a woman.

_"This is ridiculous!"_ His evil self shouted clenching his fist. _"I'm Evil Emperor Zurg! I've had the pleasurable company of women in my life! Why am I thinking about that stubborn… stuck up… DO GOODER of a senator who cares about the welfare of the universe!_" He suddenly felt strange. His whole body felt strange. He felt… warm, warm from the… waist down. He realized what his body was doing and became suddenly glad he was in his private bedchambers wrapped in a robe. _"Oh craters…this is awkward… I didn't think this would happen.."_ he placed a hand over his eyes. _"I gave myself an erection..."_ A small chuckle escaped from his mouth. _"On the worst woman I could think of… of Christine Nova! HA!"_ He started to chuckle even louder. Sometimes, he thought, it was good to laugh.

He thought for a while about how the invasion would take place. A small evil smile told himself of the brilliant plan to take over Capitol Planet. It would be done, when they least expected it. Turning on his heel, he went to the phone, called for service of his personal grub, Alfred.

"Alfred, bring me my best outfit. There's a fancy party I want to crash."

* * *

It was a dark bedroom. The bed was soft as clouds, warm like steam. She felt herself rise from the bed and stand at its side. A man, a tall dark man with long raven black hair wearing a white mask approached her, his hands bold. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other, which bore a red tattoo of a sun being held by a vicious looking reptile, gently stroked her chin. The back of his palm reached down to caress her cheek, the fingers tracing the curves of her face. Their touched her lips. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth on hers, his tongue opening her lips. She drank him in. His hands became bolder, untying her hair and loosening her nightgown. It dropped to the floor. With a sudden rush of passion, she ripped open his shirt, another tattoo of the sun dyed into his lower stomach. He lifted her, off of the ground, into his arms. She felt warm kisses on her neck as they traveled across her torso. Laying her down, he gently placed his body on hers, kissing her more and between her breasts. Her body begged for more of him. She began to plea for his body. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She looked up. The white mask morphed into a familiar glare and the color growing a dark purple. Zurg looked down at her, laughing in that terrible evil laugh. She screamed.

She bolted out of bed. She felt sweat beads dripping down her brow, her belly filled with butterflies. This was the second bloody dream she had of him in the same week. She looked at the clock; 6:30 pm. "Damnit! I over slept my nap!" Mira was going to be furious at her if she missed this event. She ran past her uncle, who was ready to leave, in the hallway and darted into the shower. When she was done, Mira was standing in her bedroom in a light pink ball gown with a cross look on her face. _"Ah…crap."_

"Mira," Christine tried to look innocent to her. "You look beautiful this evening." Mira's hard expression softened into a smile. She stared at her cousin.

"Why thank you, sorry it won't help that we're going to be late to this fancy holiday dance! Now Get Dressed!" Mira threw a pillow at her, hitting Christine square in the face. Christine's hands were caught in the cookie jar.

"Hey! I'm going! I'm going!" Christine tossed the pillow back at her cousin. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her strapless dress; a silver, poofy gown with a shimmering layer of sparkles on top. There was a dark silver ribbon that tied to the back and the hem came to her feet. She put it on and pulled her hair into a twist clip.

"Christine, you ok?" her cousin's voice interrupted her work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Do I look funny?" she replied putting on a shimmering white eye shadow.

"You seem… restless." Mira came behind her and put a hand on Christine's shoulder. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Christine just nodded. "Was it about Zurg again?"

Christine had stopped applying her mascara. "I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I saw it." Christine went stiff. The Space Ranger scrunched her nose, walking in on her cousin's dreams was starting to give her nightmares!

"You did not…" she turned towards Mira.

"I had to! I had to know what was causing these nightmares. And I can see why you're scared of him." Her tone grew cheerful, as she was making a joke. "I know you've had run-ins with him and from what I saw, he's just plain u-g-l-y." Christine started giggling. "Chrissy, he's a freaking robot, I feel bad for the poor girl he forces to marry. How awkward is that!" Mira sat next to Christine, fixing her cousin's poor attempt to style her own hair.

"I kind of can, since I had that…nasty dream," Christine heard her cousin make a snort. "And I've often noticed that he has horns so he's practically horny all the time."

"Eww… I'm never going to look at Zurg the same way again!" Mira shook her head while having trouble breathing form the laughter. "You stink, I hope you know that, Chrissy! You ruin my eye makeup and you're doing it!"

"Don't let me do it, I'll make you look like Zurg!" Christine laughed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue to get the tears from ruining her eyes.

Christine finished and stood up to reveal herself. She gazed back into the mirror, she heard Mira call her lovely. A small blush appeared in her cheeks. "I expect to see a certain Space Ranger dance with you tonight." Christine jested at Mira whose cheeks turned a bright pink. "That's what I thought…" she giggled grabbing Mira to the door.

"We'll see about that…" Mira poked Christine, both girls erupting with laughter.

Putting on their shoes, both Space Ranger Princess Mira Nova and Senator Duchess Christine Nova walked out together as royalty.


	3. To Dance or To Deal?

The snow flakes were increasing in size as the storm drifted overhead. The cold December winds numbed both fingers and toes. Old man winter had decided to pay a visit, again. The sky was covered by dark gray clouds, the night creeping up on the planet. With lights and decorations illuminating the city, the snow fell harder and it meant the arrival of the Midwinter Solstice. The Tangean girls ran inside the big brass doors and into the warmth of City Hall.

Capitol City's Great Hall had recovered from the visit Zurg paid it days ago. All the blaster marks, hornet parts, and anything that was considered dangerous was swept away to the trash. The Hall was magnificent. It was all done in gold, blue, green, and white ribbons, a huge evergreen tree decorated to capacity, and the DJ was playing music that could burst eardrums. There was a roaring fire which made the floor sparkled and show the reflections of the guests. It was truly going to be a great party. Most people attending were senators, political leaders, and space rangers. All of the outfits spun a tale of winter at her best and her worst. The costumes were fantastic. The sky grew darker, and the snow fell harder.

Christine felt Mira pull her over to a familiar group. Booster, Buzz, and XR were still in their ranger uniforms and still on duty.

"Well, who are these dashing young men?" Christine teased at the group of male Rangers.

"I don't know, but I hope you're talking to me." XR said with a wink. He suddenly felt the palm of Booster hitting him on the head. "OW! That hurt!"

"You look terrific, Mira." Buzz's voice suddenly spoke. Mira's eyes met Buzz's; Her cheeks started to flash a light pink matching her dress. The Tangean princess felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, but she did not break his gaze. He reached out his hand for her's. "May I have the first dance, Princess?" he bowed to her formally, and she placed her hand in his.

"It would be an honor, Captain." They both disappeared onto the dance floor as the orchestra began to play. Christine flashed a big smile at Booster who covered his mouth delightfully. Someone was going to have a good night.

The party was just beginning. Many couples made their way to the dance floor, but Christine wanted to sit for a while. She was not feeling right, she felt strange. Her basic instincts were telling her that something interesting was going to happen.

* * *

A tall male figure wearing a short black cloak and a black suit climbed the great stairs and walked into the entrance way of City Hall. He was stopped by a robot guard, asking for his name.

"I'm here for Senator Nova. There's something important I need to tell her."

"We can tell her for you, Sir. The senator is attending tonight's festivities, We'll deliver the message."

"No." the man shook his head. "I was supposed to meet her outside, but she never showed up. I heard that she was inside because of this dreadful weather. If I tell you what I want to say, then she might get the wrong message." The robot looked confused. The man reached in his side pocket and pulled out a small jeweled box. Upon opening, it revealed a small ring with a diamond attached. The robot guard gave what was determined as a smile.

"Go get her, Tiger." The dark man walked inside and made his way into the ballroom.

* * *

"Hey, Christine, do you wanna dance?" the red giant looked down at her.

"How could I resist?" she gave her hand to Booster, who began to escort her to the floor. She could hear XR's ranting in the background ("Oh but YOU CAN RESIST ME!"). Booster put a trembling hand on her hip as Christine placed her arm on his. Standing close to together, they began to waltz slowly. Booster was mainly looking at his feet than at Christine. She had to laugh. He might be huge and look rough, but Booster had to be the friendliest creature she had ever met. As he spun her around, she caught the scene of her uncle interrupting Buzz's and Mira's dance. King Nova made way with his daughter. She was suddenly looking back at Booster.

"Hey, Rookie!" Commander Nebula stood behind the pair. "You're not off duty yet. Now get back to your position!" Booster's arms let go of Christine.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Christine. I need ta get back ta work."

"Don't worry 'bout it." She smiled at him. "Duty calls." He turned and went back to his post along with Commander Nebula. Christine stood there for a moment. The music began to fade, the figures around her started to blur and swirl. The music ceased to play. The room began to spin, colors flying at high speeds. She felt as if she was in a whirl pool. All of her surrounding ceased to exist. All, except for a tall, dark man wearing a white mask. He wore a jet black dress suit with a white blouse underneath. The top two buttons were left untied. His hands were gloved in white, and he boar an off-the-shoulder cloak on the right side that fell down to his waist. He was handsomely dressed. His face was concealed in a white mask. The man also wore a large black hat, appearing as a gentleman of old. He carried himself with such grace and poise that Christine felt herself go dizzy. He stood directly in front of her, and yet he seemed so surreal, as if she'd seen him in a dream. She thought, _"Wow, what a costume. I wonder who he's with?"_ From the long rims of the hat, Christine saw that he made eye contact with her. His eyes seemed… familiar. His whole body frame seemed familiar. The world started to exist again.

He was gone.

_"Whoa, that was weird._" Suddenly her mouth felt dry. All that dancing must have made her thirsty. This was a logical explaination for these hallucinations, she was just thirsty. Christine turned and walked towards the drinking area. As she reached the bar, she waved her hand, trying to get the bartender's attention. He was busy cleaning glasses with his four arms. She raised her voice so that he could hear her trying to get his attantion again. Nothing.

"Hey, Bartender," someone's voice shouted behind her. "This young lady wants a drink." Christine spun around. The man in the white mask stood behind her, towering over her. Both eyes locked onto each other. _"It's him!"_ she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Why was this happening? Why in the nebula was she acting like a shy school girl?

"Pour this young lady a glass of Rinea white. Best white vineyard this galaxy has to offer." Christine was silent, she tried to find her voice but nothing but stutter came out. "The fields have been enriched by the Mt. Dousee volcano erupting every year. It brings out the flavor..." She could only nod her head agreeing with him. He placed down some money and slid it to the bartender. "Keep the change. Enjoy your drink, Miss." And he walked passed Christine. She merely watched him disappear into the crowd, her eyes never leaving him. She had to thank him.

"Nice man, huh?" she heard the bartender put down the wine glass. The soft white liquid poured into it, gently splashing against the crystal.

"I think you mean a gentleman." Her voice finally came back around. She picked up the glass, thanked him, and set off to find this wine connoisseur 'Phantom' the best she could describe him. She took a sip of wine and started to ask some people of his whereabouts. All of her leads turned into dead ends. Some of the men did look similar to him, and there were some that had no resemblance at all. "Thank goodness I have the wine, I need a drink!" After an hour of searching, Christine felt ready to give up. She walked back towards the table she was assigned to and saw Mira talking to Buzz… alone.

"What are you two talking about?" Christine meddled into the conversation taking a seat next to Buzz.

"Just… some… maneuvers we learned… yesterday." Mira's cheeks once again turned light pink.

"Maneuvers, huh?" her eyes filled with mischief, there was ammo available. "What kind of maneuvers? Ones for space travel with star command or for something that deals with 'commanding'?"

"Christine!" Mira blurted out, her face bright red. Buzz was looking pretty red himself. He looked at Mira with a shy gaze. Their hands were still clasped together.

"Mira, I have to go. Duty calls." Buzz excused himself and stood up. Before he left the table and went back to his post, Buzz placed a soft kiss on Mira's lips. And he left.

_"Well, I know where you're gonna be tonight, Missy."_ Mira heard Christine's voice inside her head. "I'm so happy for you!" Christine could hardly control herself. She placed her hand on her cousin's arm. "He's so good-looking, too. So what did he say?"

"We just talked about past adventures, and…"

"And…?"

"And how he wants to dance with me tonight… alone…"

"I'm so happy for you!" Christine embraced Mira. "Now only if I can find someone like that." The two girls laughed, joking around.

"You'll find him." Mira's eyes suddenly turned mischievous. "So… who was tall, dark, and handsome over there buying you a drink earlier?"

"Ya know what, I've been looking for him for a while to thank him."

"Excuse me, Miss," A voice broke through the conversation. Christine turned around to see her dark Phantom, wine connoisseur standing behind her. She instantly rose.

"Sir, I…"

"Would you like to dance?" his question caught her off guard. She stood there dumbfounded. _"Go on! Don't just stand there like an idiot, go! You can do it, take his hand, come on baby steps..."_ she could hear Mira's voice pushing her to go for it. _"Oh Shut it..."_ she retorted.

The white gloved hand was out-stretched for hers. She gazed up into his eyes, they were strangely familiar. His face seemed familiar. Without reason, her body moved towards his, her hand in his. She suddenly found her feet walking onto the dance floor, her eyes never leaving his gaze. She felt his gloved hand on her hip, and the other taking her hand, gently caressing it. Her arm placed itself on his. Strong and muscular. He began to move his body to the music, she following him. Time stood still. All the people in the Great Hall ceased to exist, everyone except for Christine and her masked gentleman. They danced and they dance until the last note of the composition was played. He spun her around and pulled her close to his body. Her eyes never left his, locked. Memories started to flood back into her mind; his embrace, his face, his eyes. She felt his hands release her as he stepped away. He bowed deeply.

"Sir," Christine's voice squeaked a little. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier." He straightened himself and leaned forward towards her.

"Don't mention it." She felt his fingers clasp around her chin, gently caressing the curves of her face. The touch was soft, loving, and… cold. The long fingers traced along her chin. The touch suddenly became harsh. She knew it. She knew it all too well. In a sudden frightened cry, Christine slapped his hand away from her. The red eyes glaring down at her. That laugh escaped from his fixed mouth.

"You know me all to well, Senator." _"Zurg!"_ It was a trap! He began to laugh again, that horrible laugh that filled every corner of the room. Everyone in that ball room looked at the crazed man in black. Still laughing, Zurg flung off his cloak, mask and hat, revealing who he truly was. The crowd turned its attention to the Evil Emperor. He twisted towards the entrance, more than a thousand hornets entered and started shooting. "Take control of the Hall! Capture the President and Destroy Buzz Lightyear!" Christine could hear his voice bark out orders and the disaster taking place. Running as fast as she could, Christine picked up her purse and knocked over the table, providing a shield from blaster shots. She grabbed her uncle and pulled him down in the shelter. Spinning around, she spotted Madame President and Commander Nebula blasting away hornets. Ghosting, Christine ran past all blaster fire and placed her 'ghosting' energy to the both of them. They ran back to the table.

Christine felt faint. She felt herself being sucked into darkness. As the world started to darken, Christine could hear voices swirling around her head. She had to fight it, she had to fight the temptation to black out and rest when she was needed. _"I must be strong!"_ Gathering her remaining strength, Christine pushed herself out of whoever's arms were supporting her and stood in front of the table. Three hornets marched towards her. Christine went deep into her mind, calling on all water to her. She suddenly felt life energy and heard the soft splashing of water around. She thrust out her arms; the hornets exploded. Again and again they came at her, but she 'water-calling' to protect the lives behind her. There was a scream behind her. Spinning around, her eyes caught the horrific sight of her cousin on the ground, kneeling next to a bleeding Buzz Lightyear. Hornets were closing in. With all the left on her body, Christine pushed a water rocket at the line of hornets in front of her, and ran over to the couple. Suddenly, the firing ceased. All that was heard was his laughter.

"Well, well, well," he walked up to the three. "If it isn't the Great Buzz Lightyear, wounded and at my mercy."

"Shut up, Zurg! You know that Evil will never…"

"Look where you're standing, Lightyear! Or should I say laying..." Zurg sneered. "You're on your knees at my mercy! It's a shame that you didn't have the strength to save the President and Nebula! Muwhahahahahaha!"

"I can still fight…" Buzz pushed himself up, but a sharp pain agonized his body and he fell back to the ground.

"I'll do you a favor, Lightyear," Zurg took more steps towards the group; he knelt down and grasped Lightyear's cleft chin. "I'll put you out of your misery by telling you I took over Star Command and over half of Capitol Planet in a full scale invasion while you were partying. And to top it off, I'll be terminating you, your Commander and the President! Muwhahahahaha!" he thrusted Buzz back, his head hitting the floor. Mira tried to support him, but a specialized hornet grabbed her and pulled her away. Both Tangean girls were caught. Christine could see tears swelling in Mira's eyes. She turned towards him,

"You monster!"

"That's what happens when you become an Evil Emperor, Nova." he waved a hand at the hornets. "Bring Lightyear, the President, and Nebula into the center. Guns ready!" Once the orders were carried out, Christine saw Buzz, Madame President, and Commander Nebula in the middle of the floor with hornets encompassing them. The arms locked and ready. Christine looked at Mira. Mira was beginning to sob.

_"I can't just sit back and watch this, I need to get out of this! I won't let this happen."_

"Any last words?" Zurg stood behind a firing squad.

"You'll never get away with this, Zurg!" Buzz shouted at him. Zurg turned towards one of the hornets.

"Fire when ready."

"STOP!" Christine broke free from her robot captor's grasp. She darted in front of the three prisoners, directly in the line of fire.

"Hold fire." Zurg pushed aside a few hornets and stomped towards her. His crimson eyes grew darker, his expression sinister. The claw like hand reached out and clasped around Christine's neck and lifted her off the ground. "You dare to stop me, Nova?" his tone dark and threatening. Her hands held onto the one around her neck. With all her breath, she shouted,

"Yes!" he let her go. She collapsed onto the ground, but pushed herself back up immediately. He watched her stand up and lock eyes with him. "I… dare… Zurg…" she tried to catch her breath. "I'll… make you a deal… Zurg. My life… for all three… of them." She still panted.

Zurg watched as Christine panted her statement. "Your spunk coming back, Senator?" He stood there locking his gaze on the Tangean with a smirk expression. Gray blue with a roaring fire a blaze in them, the Senator had stood up to him. She dared him. She challenged him! His eyes not leaving hers, Zurg leaned forward until they were eye level with each other.

"What do you dare to do?" his tone was thick, almost mocking. He could practically smell her fear, his scanners detected her heart rate increasing by the seconds. He watched as she repeated her last words.

"I dare to make a deal."

"What are the stakes?" Zurg smirked.

"My life, for you to do whatever you want." She was serious. Zurg had never met anyone who was that serious to trade lives. But somehow, he knew she would do such an honorable thing to save her beloved Senate. She was too much of a martyr.

"Against?"

"You leave Capitol Planet, Star Command, all of the space Rangers, and the Senate alone… Forever." She still stood her ground, something that amused the evil emperor. He towered over her.

_"Do it."_ His evil self found his voice. _"You always wanted to do something EVIL to that woman. Here's your chance!"_ he pondered for a moment on what he could do to her. There was his newest invention that experimented in gene splicing other organisms...or his favorite Moonshark feeding time schedule. 'Kitty' did need a new trainer...He'd have to decide on her fate later, there was so much he could do. A small smile spread on the helmet. Her blue eyes widened, her fear came true.

"I'll do it, with some minor detailed conditions."

"Name them." Her reply was bitter.

"One, I control you. I mean I control your pitiful existence till the bitter end. You'll become my personal servant and obey only to me."

Christine was silent as he listed his requests.

"Two, if you want me to leave Star Command, and your precious Senate alone, then they have to leave me alone with my business." She looked around at every one. Her gaze went over the President. She was about to open her mouth when Nova simply nodded her agreement.

"Three, No one can rescue you, or the deal is off. Trust me when I say, I will cut the deal off. Spies will be planted all over this disgusting rock tapping all communication for signals of rescue missions. You want the Galactic Alliance Zurg-free? This is your chance, Senator." A vicious sneer escaped his voice chip. "The floor is yours..."

Christine appeared to be paralyized, her heart had stopped beating, she forgot how to breath. This was it, this was what had to be done. She had no other choice. Her lungs finally filled with air allowing her voice to finally be heard. **"Done."** Zurg felt her tiny hand clasp in his as they sealed the deal with a handshake. He finally had that do-gooder in his grasp; he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Oh what a victory!

"Being a barbaric creature you seem to think of me, I'll give you the oppertunity to see a different side. I think you called me a gentleman tonight if I remember correctly, Nova." She turned her head away. "Collect some of your things. You have ten minutes." Zurg wheeled around and started towards the exit. He paused. "Don't even think about escaping, Senator, I have the place surrounded with hornets." Oh, what a great victory.

* * *

As she placed all her belongings into the suitcases, Christine felt tears stream down her face. This was it. This was her last moment of being a senator, being a woman, being free. A small movement caught her eye. King Nova walked into the room and gently embraced his niece. His fingers wiping away her tears, leaving his untouched. He hugged her again, this time tightly.

"You're very brave, Christine. You don't have to do this! Run away while you still can! I beg you, please, think of your future, we can ghost out of here and get you to safety! I can't... I can't..." the aged King couldn't finish his words.

"I can't." her voice was soft. She began to tremble, thinking if she would live to see the morning sun. "I must protect my people." She gazed up at her uncle. He had aged. There were some gray spots in his hair, some lines on his face. She had remembered him younger, very alive, like Mira. "Tell Mira that I love her." He held her tighter, but she pushed him away. When their eyes met, she said her final words to him. "You were always a father to me, Uncle. I love you." Tearing her gaze away from him, the Duchess of Tangea walked out of the room with her head held high. She could hear the King's sobs as she walked down the hall.

* * *

There was a line outside the Brass doors of City Hall; a crowd full of soft, mourning life forms and cold, metallic robot hornets waiting for orders. Christine pushed the door open, and took a step into the outside winter land. He stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her, his ship ready. Taking a deep breath, she held her bags tight and descended. With every step she took, his expression grew eviler. He defeated her and he was shoving it in her face. There were voices, some mournful, some not. They whispered her name, telling words of encouragement, words of love, words of sorrow. She was on the bottom step. She gazed up at Team Lightyear; Booster, XR, the Commander, and the wounded Buzz being held at laser point. They saluted her. Her eyes met tearful ones of the woman who she idolized. Madame President extended her arms for Christine, and embraced her tightly.

"We will always remember you, Senator Nova." her small hand gently caressing the curve of Christine's cheek. "You are avery brave woman..." Christine let go and turned to face the evil emperor. He was gloating. "You monster…"

"Christine!" Mira's voice rang. Still in her pink gown, Mira ran down the steps as Christine dropped her bags and ran straight into her arms. The girls began to weep, as this was their final good-bye. "You can't leave! You just can't!" Mira's voice cracked into sobs. Christine hugged her tighter, and let go.

"I took an oath… I took an oath years ago…" Christine tried to calm her voice. "… that I would pledge my life for the well being of the universe. That day has come, Mira, when I fulfill my pledge." Mira gazed back at Christine. "I must leave. I know you'd do the same." Both girls embraced fiercely, not wanting to let go.

The evil Emperor grumbled at the sappy sight. Were women usually this emotional at tragic partures? Organics were just too much. "Nova, your time's up." she could hear Zurg's voice in the background. She had to leave. Releasing her cousin, Christine picked up the only bag with her possessions and started to walk into Zurg's vessel. She paused, looking back on all the familiar faces she had worked with, been with, loved with.

_"Whenever you need me, Chrissy, I'll be here waiting for you."_ Mira's voice entered her mind. She felt a push which broke the connection. One of Zurg's hornets was behind her, and gestured that she be moving along into the ship. When she was aboard, she was ordered to a transfer prisoner cell. The ship and every last hornet rocketed out of Capitol Planet's atmosphere.

She still had on her ball gown.


	4. The Night of Tears

_"Planet Z… it's so different from Capitol Planet…and my home planet, Tangea…All I see is darkness…All I see is doom raining from the red clouds above… There isn't even a sun to brighten the sky…Tangea is beautiful… It shown many colors of the rainbow…Capitol Planet is magnificent…especially when the seasons change…But **this** planet is nothing but…dark and lifeless… Tangea and Capitol Planet were my home… This 'Planet Z' is nothing but a prison… The planet itself is… intimidating…The dark royal purple… the crimson lighting on the buildings of his empire… That Tower… It chills me to see it…For odd reasons, I find myself in awe… unable to look away… The Tower is an amazing piece of architecture… The red glow gives it an imperial look… a prison look…A dictatorship… something out of a dream… Out of a nightmare… A vast empire in control of a mastermind… a villain…I feel sick just thinking about it!… now… it's home…"_

Christine could feel the cold metal through her skin. The transfer prisoner cell keeping her was nothing but metal. Cold gray metal. She looked out the rusty metallic window, peering over at the planet's surface. Purple and red mocked back at her. She sat on the bench, shivering. Was it because she was cold, or was it because she was frightened?

"Get up." A harsh voice ordered and broke through her thoughts. She turned towards a gleaming evil emperor. "Gather your things. We're taking a passenger freighter to the docking bay. I want to see it that you personally get inside my Tower and that this isn't a dream." He let out his mechanical laughter, reaping in the moment. If looks could kill, Christine held it. He may have won a few battles, she would not lose this war.

The small freighter was a two passenger craft, something Christine had flown in often. This one had his signature on it; purple, red, light green, and that yellow 'Z.' She could see him smiling as he piloted the spacecraft into the docking bay, his servants waiting for him. It landed, hissing out steam and blocking all view of the docking bay. The shield window had risen, the two passengers stepped out…

"Leave your things. They'll take it up into your room." He gestured to a few teal colored creatures that looked like bugs. _"Grubs… one of the first species he conquered…"_ The grubs disappeared into the ship. "This way, Nova." He stood a good distance away from her, his stance mighty; the armored chest puffing out, the long claws gripping at his cloak, his fixed stare beaming in pride. She felt humiliated. She felt disgusted. She felt him drawing her near him. His hand reached out for her wrist, the cold metal piercing her skin. Gasping, Christine's body was now against cold armor, the figure towering over her. The horned demon who clamped onto her arm just stared at her as she began to writhe in pain. The pressure increasing by the moment. Wiggling, Christine tried to pull herself away from him as far as possible.

"Unhand me!" she demanded. Pain shot through her arm like a bullet. He laughed, dangerously.

"I wanted to make sure that you were real, Nova, and I wasn't hallucinating." She wanted to smack him. With his hand grasping her arm, Zurg wheel around and dragged Christine into the hallway. He led her to a doorway painted in purple, the yellow 'Z' mocking her. It slid open. The room itself was dark and gloomy, dark colours, a small living space, a red bed…

"This is your room. My other personal servant, Alfred, lives in here too." Zurg pushed her inside. Spinning around, Christine's crystal eyes glared at the Horned demon. He was taller than the doorway. "This room was originally designed for grubs, but since you're short enough," he paused, making a jest, "I think you'll find it quite comfortable." She was silent, just glaring. "Alfred will fill you in with the details." The door shut.

Untying her hair, Christine felt her soft brown locks fall onto her back. The Duchess turned and studied the room. It wasn't that bad, she thought. The room was small, but very livable. It had a bathroom with everything inside (toilet, sink, shower, ect…). The bed donned a red mattress with deep violet pillows and blanket, marked with his signature. There was some furniture, a wooden chest for clothes and a mirror on top, a violet armchair, a table, and a closet. It was all right. It was… now home.

Christine felt a pull in her heart. _"Home."_ Something she longed for. She looked around her prison cell once more. It was nothing like Tangea… it was nothing like Capitol Planet… this was jail. Christine felt water sting her eyes. Some memories flashed through her mind, when she was young and in her mother's loving, protective arms. Christine saw her father, one last time. Her uncle, the King, slightly aging before her, looking both happy and proud. Madame' President slipped into her mind, the mother figure she came to love. The nursery where Mira and she would play…

Tears slid down her cheeks. Christine wanted to wipe them away, but she stood there helpless. Memories of the girls' childhood flooded back into her mind. From the moment of birth, to the last embrace they gave each other tonight, Christine felt her heart break. _"Mira…my sister…"_ she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Zurg stalked the halls. Passing through his personal servants wing, Zurg walked into his personal Hallway of Genius. The portraits of his many creations seemed to have looks of triumph on their faces. He knew what they were smiling about; the victory of capturing Senator Nova. One seemed to wink at him, congratulating him. A smile spread on his fixed stare. Oh what a victory it was.

Walking into his bedchambers, Zurg undressed, put on his PJs (the PJs were nothing but a white t-shirt and indigo pants), and climbed into bed. His head hit the pillow. Oh what a tiring day, first preparing for the invasion, taking control of Star Command, dancing, and finally getting Nova to surrender to him. He shuddered in delight. _"I have her! I don't believe I got her! I got her to order around all day and night! Oh I should make her deliver me some toast, oh that would just can her peaches. Muwhahahahahaha!"_ he let out a heavily sigh. She was his to control, for life. Oh, he could not wait for tomorrow! The crimson eyes closed. "Nova… Nova… Nova…" he said to himself aloud. "Nova… Nova… Nova… Christine…" Christine's face flashed before his eyes, her cheeks wet. Zurg bolted up. Deep within himself was feeling pity for the girl. "_Why am I feeling this? I should feel EVIL that I can control that woman! Why am I not?"_ pondering for a few minutes, something Zurg had not felt in years swelled up in him. Picking up the phone, he "insisted" that Alfred go and check up on the Senator. It disconnected. Zurg fell back onto the pillow, and felt his body cringe at what he just did...Compassion.

* * *

The door slid open, and then shut. Christine lifted her head to see three grubs entering the room, one was carrying a tray, the others carrying her suitcase. The two dragging in her bag left, and she was alone with the tray-holding grub. There were some bottles and plates on the tray that resembled food. Quickly as she could, the Duchess wiped away her tears and studied the grub. He was older, the lines on the creatures eyes showed his age. Christine pitied him, his whole life must have been under the constant rule of Zurg. He waddled into the room, placing the tray on the table. He looked at her with big dark emerald eyes. They were full of sympathy.

"Everything all right, Miss?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. The cloth brushed against her wet cheeks. "I know it's hard in the beginning, but I know you'll like it here."

"Like it!" her voice cracked repeating him. She wiped her eyes, "I will never like this dreadful place!" she began to shout. The Grub just stood silently watching as Christine started to sob. "I hate it! I hate it already!… I despise everything in this Empire… and everything it stands for!… I hate HIM! He can burn in Hell for all I care!" Once again, she felt the cloth on her face. "He'll never stop… he'll never stop finding ways… to hurt me." Once she calmed, the grub spoke.

"He won't hurt you, Miss Nova, not when I'm around. My name's Alfred. I am the personal attendant to Emperor Zurg, and your... roommate. I was sent by Emperor Zurg to tell you everything about Planet Z, the inner workings, daily life around here, and your duties to the Emperor." Christine looked down at Alfred.

"You call him 'Emperor Zurg'?"

" 'Evil Emperor Zurg' to be exact. While we're on the subject, there are a few things you should know." Christine gave him her undivided attention or at least appeared to look interested. "First off, you either call him 'Emperor Zurg,' or 'My evil Emperor.' Second, when he wants something, as his personal servant, you get it. Third, you obey everything he tells you. Ok?" Christine nodded, sniffling. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid, just ask me."

"Thank you, Alfred." Her voice was softer than a whisper.

"I'll look out after ya." Alfred gave her a small smile. Drying her eyes, Christine stood up and walked over to her suitcase pulling out some clothes. "Oh, you won't need your clothes anymore." She stopped short, turning towards Alfred.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need those clothes anymore. We have uniforms, and we had one made for you." Christine stared, bewildered. He made her pack her possessions in one suitcase for nothing?

"I've only been here for an hour! And he's got clothesline for me!" Her frustration grew rapidly. She began to spit out words, cursing Zurg's name. After she let out her frustration and calmed down, Christine asked what the uniform looked like.

"Well, you have a few uniforms, and since we're in the winter months, you get the winter one. A black turtle-neck bodysuit, and a dark purple jumper. It's in the closet over there." He pointed a chubby aqua finger over to the closet. Walking over and pulling the doors open, she saw the jumper and bodysuit. The jumper was a dark purple with red lining the bottom. The yellow 'Z' printed within a red circle against the chest. She let out a heavy sigh. She definitely hated purple.

"You don't have to get into it now," Alfred interrupted her thoughts. "You were given the night off." She turned to look at him puzzled.

"By who?"

"Why Emperor Zurg, Miss Nova."

Christine was a little stunned, she was given the night off. "Wow, I guess the Tin Can has a heart after all." She giggled slightly at her joke. Alfred stood still. "What time does his Highness want me up?"

"7:30 on the dot, like me. Both you and I are his personal attendants, and we tend to his every need. Oh," his voice rose as if he was recalling a memory. But his eyes held nothing but sympathy. "His Highness requested that you wear this." Alfred turned toward the tray on the table. Lifting one of the plate covers, he revealed some kind of metal belt. It had two small boxes with light bulbs. "It's a tracking device." Alfred answered her confused expression. "You need to wear this at all times. I'm wearing one." Her eyes fell to his silver belt. _"Oh no, it's bound to his waist… like what's gonna happen to me…"_ Before she realized it, Alfred was standing in front of her, his arms extended to her holding the device. She took it and flipped on the switch. The lights began to flash and make some kind of beeping sounds. It was activated. "You can turn it off, you don't need it till tomorrow." Christine turned and looked at him with a sad expression. This was her new life now; a caged animal.

"Are you hungry?" Alfred pulled the chair out for her. A smile began to find it's way onto her face. She sat down and began to pick her plate of food. For many reasons, she did not have an appetite. She sat there, drifting off into another world, playing with her drinking water, calling it up to her and pushing back down. Bending back and forth, creating figure 8s, and making whirlpools. Then, up and down again. The movement reminded her of the ocean, a magical oasis where her mother would take Mira and her away. Christine could see all the sandcastles the two younglings built all over the beach. A tear began to form.

"I see you are a gifted Water Caller." Alfred spoke interrupted Christine's thoughts, her calling powers stopped dropping the water back into the glass. "You are a natural one, I see. Who taught you?"

"My...my mother." Christine answered, pulling another swirl of water out of the glass. She didn't want to think about it.

"Well, get some sleep, Miss Nova. You'll need it for tomorrow." Alfred sensed the change in mood and was trying his best to comfort her.

"You can call me Christine." Her voice softer than a whisper. The water fell back into the glass, the crystal faintly humming. Christine's eyes gazed at the bed, stuck in a trance between fantasy and reality. In a daze, Christine pulled off her dress, and grabbed a t-shirt to sleep in. Some one small and green stood underneath her, tugging the covers to the other side of the bed. Instinctively her body crawled into the bed and began to melt into the mattress. Warmth was laid upon her body. Sleep settled into her eyes, and the hazel blue began to disappear. The little grub gently touched her forehead pushing her hair away from her eyes, and whispered softly into her ear, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Christine."

Alfred picked up the silver dress from the floor and placed it on the chair. Looking back at the Duchess from the doorway, Alfred let out a soft sigh. "Sleep tight, Christine."

The room became dark.

* * *

Mira tossed and turned under the covers. The image of Christine burned in her mind; her face, her smile, her laughter. Mira opened her light blue eyes. They shed tears._ "I… I can't believe this is happening… She's gone… gone away… far away… my best friend is gone! Why? Oh why do the stars prohibit this?… She's gone and I can't do anything about it!… I can't even create a connection with her… I want to see her again!…"_ Mira tossed to her left side facing the window. The heavens began to sparkle, as they always have for thousands of years. The sky twinkling with diamonds. Somewhere in that sky, on some distant planet, Christine was in Z tower doing something for a monster.

She closed her eyes one more time. Going deep into her mind, Mira tried with her might to contact Christine. She had to try. _"Oh, powerful Sight, let me see Christine…"_

* * *

Christine turned over on her right side, facing the window. Her blue eyes gazed up at the heavens. The sky looming with red clouds. The further her eyes drifted, the more darker and clearer the atmosphere became. A diamond. Not just any jeweled planet, but a familiar planet that out sparkled all others. Both the planet's radiance and love broke through the iron walls of Planet Z's atmosphere. It was calling her home. _"Mira… I hear you…"_ Sitting straight up gazing up at the heavens, Christine grasped onto the connection. She had to make it wider. _"I'll meet you in your room."_

* * *

The space ranger held onto the connection as long as possible. She had to hold it!

_"Mira?"_ Mira gazed up. A soft blue mist started to take the form of a woman. The apparition stood in front of the relieved Princess of Tangea. "_Mira, I'm here."_ The figure glided over to the bed and sat on it. Mira could see the woman more clearly. There were dark circles under Christine's eyes. She looked restless.

"Christine, What has he done to you!" Mira blurted out, the fire burning brightly. The woman's eyes in front of her gazed up and connected.

_"Nothing,… yet…"_ the woman hung her head, and suddenly, _"Oh Mira, I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what he'll do to me! He has the power to do ANYTHING!"_ she collapsed into hysterics. _"I believe… I won't make it through the night…"_ Christine looked up again, the tears flowing down her cheeks and onto her shirt. _"Mira… I love you… my dearest friend…_" Something appeared into the mists, something long and clawed. Long claw-like fingers were attached to a metallic armored hand and arm. The limb grasped its fingers around Christine's arm and tugged gently. She did not seem to notice. More mists started to appear, towering Christine. The apparition took the form of a horned demon with glowing red eyes. He yanked at Christine's arm, trying to pull her away from Mira. Both apparitions disappeared; all that was heard was Christine's shriek of terror. He succeeded.

"Christine!" No response. No connection. No Christine. Mira went deep into her mind, trying to contact her cousin in vain. Nothing. Nothing but dreadful silence on the other end. "Christine!" the space ranger cried harder than she ever had before. Her cousin was gone, and gone for good.

"Mira?" a soft voice entered the room. A certain male space ranger had heard her cries of agony. Mira felt his arms slide around her body, securing a strong hug. Mira sobbed into his chest, holding onto him tight. "It's gonna be all right... Everything's gonna be fine."

"Oh Buzz…" she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The aged king of Tangea looked over his shoulder to the couple. His daughter lost a friend and a sister, and he lost a 'daughter.' "Oh, brother…" his eyes growing wet. "I'm sorry… I thought I could protect her… I'm sorry I let you down." His deseased brother's daughter had offered herself to the crazed robotic emperor. There was no doubt in his mind what the morning had to offer for his neice. If he could do anything, he never would have sent her to the political academy, never made her follow her father's footsteps. He turned away from his daughter's room and collapsed in the hallway, sobbing. "I'm sorry…"


	5. Who's the Boss?

Cold-clawed fingers grasped around her arm, the metal digging its way into her skin. Christine shrieked in terror at the ambush; the last thing she saw was Mira lunging for her. The blue eyes snapped open. Christine's whole body was engulfed by the touch of armor. Trembling, she gazed up at into the terrifying red eyes of Zurg, his expression violent. The fixed glare had anger written on it. He tightened his grip around her arms.

"What did you say to her?" he commanded, his tone dangerous. "What did you say to her?" Christine felt her body freeze she felt numb all over. "I'll ask this again," Zurg threatened. "What did you say to her?" Christine lay in his arms, unable to either move or speak. **WHACK!** The back of Zurg's hand met Christine's cheek. "Answer Me!" Zurg thundered.

"Nothing…." She whimpered out. "Nothing…. of great importance…." She managed to face the monster with all the courage she could muster. Her cheek stung, the contact from metal smacking her had stunned her senseless. She felt his eyes on her, scanning every inch of her insides for the truth.

"I don't believe you." his voice growled and his grip tightened. "I'll say this one more time; What did you say to her?"

"Fine! Don't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth!" Christine shouted, and out of anger, she pushed him off of her. Sitting up straight now, Christine suddenly realized what she had done. "Oh craters…."

Zurg laid on the floor, his face blank. The armored robot remained motionless with a blank expression. Her hand covering her gaping mouth, Christine felt her blood run cold. Rising from the floor, Zurg sat there, just sat there, looking up at her. He had no expression, he was not yelling, he was not in a fiery rage. He sat there, gazing up at her, as if he were in a trance…

She did not realize that he was standing in front of her now. Christine went numb, the piercing crimson eyes pouring into hers. His mighty chest puffing out, the red eyes glaring at her… in a white t-shirt? And dark purple pants? What the hell was he wearing? A small flashing light caught Christine's eye. It was coming from… the side of Zurg's head? _"What in the nebula's going on here? First I see him without the costume and now blinking lights from the side of his head. What's going on? And what the craters is on his head? A metallic rice hat, dome thing?"_ The metallic dome gave the appearance of an ancient rice hat. At least three inches thick, the 'hat' had a few outlet boxes with the lights still blinking. It made a beep, and Christine could see the antenna snapped in half. The technological rice hat covered the emperor's head; the horns vanished under thick metal. It made one more beep, and some smoke started to rise from the interior. Zurg ripped the dome off, shouting,

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" her voice squeaked.

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" a young man with tinted blue skin shouted from the doorway. Like Zurg, he was taller than the door way and very muscular. The young man had a crew cut and a short beard matching his hair. Donned in a tight red shirt, the young blue-skinned man squinted into the room to see them.

"She broke my invention!" Christine saw Zurg's claw-like finger pointing directly between her eyes. The blue skinned alien shook his head.

"Just relax, Zurg." The emperor looked enraged.

"I'm not going to relax, Warp! NOVA… I mean this… this Servant" he pointed more ferociously at her, "Got the NERVE to _push_ her Emperor, thus causing the destruction of MY invention!" Warp Darkmatter stood sleepily at the doorway, taking in everything that the Royal said.

"Just go to sleep…WHOA!" the young man's eyes grew wide and Christine felt his gaze sweeping over her. "Senator… Nova?" Darkmatter pointed directly at her, his legs moving into the room. "It's Senator Nova… the woman who you…"

"Yes, Darkmatter," Zurg's voice interrupted…rather quickly. "Yes, Nova is now my personal servant." The young assassin's jaw dropped. He seemed to stand there staring at Christine for hours until he finally composed himself running a hand through his hair. "Well, hello there," Darkmatter posed leaning against the table crossing his arms, "Servitude can get a little tense around here, I'm known for my tender back rubs."

_"Oy… how did I get into this mess?"_ Christine thought to herself as she watched the 'Evil Emperor' chase the young man away from the room. The Emperor turned towards her way, walking up to the bed.

"Nova, let me put this through your thick goody-too shoes brain." Zurg addressed the new addition of his personal servants. She pulled the covers close to her body, trying to hide underneath them. "You work for me now. I control every aspect of your miserable life. You were supposed to be in my quarters at 8:00, doing service for your Emperor…"

* * *

He stopped, putting emphasis on the last word. _"Emperor… that'll make her go crazy…"_ Zurg felt pride swell inside him. He glanced over her form quickly. Christine's hair was down, flowing over her shoulders. The shirt she was wearing covered down to her thighs and short sleeved. She pulled the blanket closer to her. Zurg felt himself smile. She looked more vulnerable than ever. So unprotected… and then he caught a fragment of long ago. Her eyes still had that fire burning. The same fiery spirit he met years ago.

* * *

He stood there gazing up into the heavens. Everything was going according to plan. His army was undetected under the victims' very nose. Everything… except the part where the king would give up the Tangean throne. He sat down and sighed heavily. They were to invade at dawn and…

Something was heading their way, his helmet sensors were picking up a small life form. Heat detected it close by. He dismissed it for being an animal or a woodland creature. Turning towards one of his officers, he gave orders for them to investigate. He relaxed again after they left, being alone to himself, feeling sleep close his eyes. He shut them, hoping to drift off into a victorious slumber, where the battle would favor him.

There was that strange presence again, this time in the camp. Snapping his eyes open, he caught sight of a young woman in a light green dress. Her wavy brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and her shoes brightly polished. But something else captured him in a trance; her eyes. A crystal blue, they shimmered, illuminating her face. He held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. They were the brightest, most beautiful diamonds in the night sky.

She seemed to recognize him for the color in her face vanished. Her eyes grew wide, panic stricken. She turned to run, his audio detectors picked up her small gasps of breath. The next thing he knew, he was running into unknown terrain. Jumping over bushes, dodging tree branches, running on wet sand from the nearby lake, until he finally caught up to the young royal. He tackled her to the ground. She wiggled and squirmed underneath him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled them both off the wet earth. He had to hold her tightly. She was a real squirmier and seemed desperate to escape. Out of panic, she screamed.

"Hey!" he covered her mouth with his hand, and pulled her close to him. "Relax, Miss. I'm not going to harm you." She stopped wiggling so she must have heard him, he thought. She mumbled something into his hand. He let her go.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she pushed away from him, the fire burning bright.

* * *

"My Emperor," a small familiar voice broke through the memory. "Your breakfast is served." Alfred announced at the doorway. Zurg straightened up and looked towards his personal servant.

"Thank you, Alfred. For that, I will have you give leave for today." Zurg saw the little grub's eyes widen. "I would like to see your assistant…" he paused, glancing at Christine, "start her duty for her Emperor." His evil self chuckled quietly. He could feel her anger burning his armor. "I want to see you in my quarters in 10 minutes, Nova." Walking through the small archway, Zurg looked at the Duchess one more time. "Make that five minutes." The door shut.

* * *

Alfred watched and waited patiently as his master walked out of the room. Taking a deep breath, he felt relieved that he was given the day off, but was worried for his "assistant.' He watched Christine's eyes grow wide as she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. He heard her cursing Zurg's name and the Empire he built as the hot water ran. _"This is gonna be an interesting day,"_ He thought as he pulled out Christine's uniform. It had to be the winter one; a dark gray body suit and a specially designed purple and red jumper with his signature on it. Laying the clothes on the bed, Alfred waited at the doorway.

She came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, her hair soaking wet. Alfred looked away as she slid on the jumpsuit. As she zipped it up to her neck, Alfred handed her the purple jumper. She put it on and walked into the bathroom, turning on the hair dryer. Alfred laughed, when was it the last time someone used that thing? Christine strolled back into the room, fully dressed and dried. Alfred walked around her to inspect the uniform, just in case. Dark gray, long sleeved body suit up to her neck and flat shoes to match. The purple jumper went down to her ankles with a thick red column in the front, marked with the yellow 'Z.' There was something missing… something heavy and flashing around her wrist, or waist. _"Oh… that thing…"_ Walking over to the closet, Alfred pulled out the device from the box. Christine remained calm as the tracking device clamped around her waist. Even though she appeared calm, Alfred knew she was breaking inside.

"Now, go, Run!" He told her. She darted for the door, but turned back to look at him. "Down the hall. It's the big double doorway with the big 'Z' on it." she smiled shyly and walked out into the crimson hallway. Alfred peered into the hallway. He couldn't help himself as he shouted, "Run, Forrest, Run!" Christine's laugh echoed in the hallway.

* * *

Christine felt her pulse race. She stood in front of the big double doors. The vibrant 'Z' plated on the door towered over her. She felt small, so scared and intimidated... but she had something to overcome that feeling. She was a Senator, she was used to feeling small in foreign politics and always overcame the butterfly feeling... but this was terror.

Her fingers gently caressed the gold band around her finger. Perched on top of the ring was a saltwater pearl. Its smooth surface had hints of cool blues and lavenders. She felt a soft puff of air touch her face. Christine glanced over her shoulder. _"Hi, mom."_ The soft breeze came again, this time against her cheek. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. "All right... here I go..." Taking a deep breath, Christine pulled one of the doors open and ventured into the Evil Emperor's quarters.

The place was…. quite big. She had never been in such a room, or should she say, quarters. It was lit up by the morning's light mixing into the red atmosphere. But it was light, the red color, hardly noticeable. Christine walked into the room, shutting the door.

"Nova," the metallic droid's voice spoke. She turned towards a long narrow table with a few chairs. The chairs were carved from a very expensive wood, but their craftsmanship was so beautiful. Carving out stories of long ago into the wood permanently. There wasn't anything set on the table, only sections of a newspaper. Zurg sat at the far end of the table, reading one of the sections.

"You're a minute late, Nova." he put the paper down and looked at her through his half-moon reading glasses. He took them off and placed the glasses on the table. "Go and get my breakfast." He pointed towards a doorway. There was a little grub with a white chief hat on, motioning her to follow him. The grub handed her a mug of this hot, black liquid. It ranked of space cruiser oil. Placing it on a nearby tray, she was handed a dome covered plate. She carried the tray back into the dinning hall and placed it in front of the evil emperor. He grabbed the steaming hot liquid greedily, the thick odor stanching the air. Christine scrunched her nose as he gulped it down.

Zurg drank his 'coffee,' the soothing black oil sliding down the back of his throat. His throat was dry from the night before, and this felt good. Placing the mug down, Zurg resumed his reading… glasses and all. From the corner of his eye, he could see Nova practically squirming from the smell. Just to piss her off, he took another swig of his 'coffee.' She held her breath. His evil self chuckled at the sight of her, her facial expression in disgust. Placing the mug down again, he began to read the paper again. He caught sight of a word with great significance; Capitol Planet.

"Well," Zurg started off in an obnoxious tone. He had Christine's attention. "…Capitol Planet, Tangea, and Rhizone are still trying to comprehend about our little brawl last night. Seems like you made quite a commotion, Nova. Your lovely Senate is still deciding on what to do." He looked her square in the eye, being serious. "Do they always take this long?" she gave him a foul look, her lips pursed. Pushing his chair back, Zurg stood up and headed towards the exit. "Oh the laundry list to do today... dangerous experiments, stealing property, conquering helpless planets... I think I'll conquer Rhizone and the planets surrounding it next week...I need more caffeinated oil."

"What!" he could hear her jaw dropping. He found a soft spot. A small smile found its way onto his mouth grill as he placed his fuel mug down to be refilled. "You can't just conquer them!" she yelled. He turned on his heel to her. Her face wild. She looked as if she would explode in anger. _"Feed the Fire…" _Zurg took his refueled mug as he walked behind the doors, turning to look at Christine.

"It's a bad habit, Nova." and the door closed behind him. He walked down the Grand Hallway laughing in triumph.

* * *

Christine's head hit the pillow. Boy, these past few days have been rough. Besides rising early, doing tasks, catering to Zurg hand and foot, and going to bed late, Christine came to the conclusion that the Evil Emperor Zurg was a bigger pain in the ass in person than he was dealing with him in the Senate. For one, she did not have to do 250 pounds of laundry! Zurg's shoulder armor alone weighed 60-70 pounds! Each piece had to be dissembled, washed, scrubbed, and assembled back together. Her hands ached from using tools to unscrew the nuts and bolts holding together Zurg's armor. _"How does Alfred do it? All these years in service, how did he pull it off?"_ the question swam around her head as sleep started to settle her eyes. _"How…"_

"Miss Nova?" a soft deep voice broke through her slumber. Christine gazed up sleepily at Warp Darkmatter. She rose.

"What does he want now?" she groaned as she rubbed the magic sand from her eyes. Darkmatter shook his head, chuckling.

"Your service is not needed by His Excellency. Alfred needs your help." Christine felt her body jerk with life.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Take me to him!" Christine was at the door, about to reach the handle… Darkmatter's hand gripped at Christine's arm, pulling her away.

"Not yet, Duchess." The terrorized look on his face made Christine release the door handle. He was… antsy?

"Darkmatter, what's…?"

"Alfred needs you in the cafeteria in 5 minutes." Warp blurted out the sentence faster than the answer to Emc2. Christine looked at him.

"Whatever you say, Darkmatter." she watched him walk out of her room. What was going on? Why was Warp acting so weird? And why did Alfred need her in the Cafeteria? _"I guess I have to wait 5 minutes."_

* * *

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. The soles of Christine's shoes tapped against the cold floor. The hallway that led to the cafeteria had to be a good 20-30 ft. long. Whatever the height, Christine couldn't help but gaze around at her surroundings. It was so plain! The hallway was rectangular and completely made from metal. It kind of reminded her of the ancient tombs you see on the Galactic History channel; dark, gloomy, and square. _"With all the wealth Zurg has, why wouldn't he at least give life to this place? Where are the grand arches that entrances the observers? The massive columns that support the weight and give the illusion of power and magnificence? The mosaics or tapestries that depict… dare I say it…Zurg in his moments of victory? This place is pathetic! I was impressed by the outside architecture, but this is a huge disappointment."_ Christine reached the large rectangular doors, and pushed it open. The mess hall was… dark. It was real dark. _"I'm gonna find the light switch now…"_ moving like a blind beggar, Christine's hands skimmed the wall, searching for that light switch…

The lights suddenly went on. Christine was nowhere near the switch. A few hundred little voices and one big deep voice shouted "Surprise!" Christine turned to see the entire mess hall filled with grubs, brain pods, hornet robots, and a Darkmatter.

"Wh…what is all of this?" her voice squeaked. Her roommate pushed his way through the crowd until he was near her.

"It's a 'Welcoming' party just for you. Now you're one of us."

"Not yet, Al," interrupted one brain pod, #27. "She still has to go through the test." There were mummers and giggles spreading throughout the sea of servants. Alfred took Christine's hand and pulled her into the middle of the 'ocean' and covered Christine's eyes with a blind fold. One grub came over with six small shot glasses of some thick peach liquid, each different from the last.

"Christine, you need to do me a favor." She heard him say. She felt a small glass placed into her hands, her fingers tracing the grooves. "Now, I need you to do a little taste testing for me. There are six different drinks here, all of them labeled the Great Grub." There were snickers and chuckles rippling through the crowd. "All you have to do is determine which one is the real drink and not a fake."

"But... I've never heard of that, how will I...?"

"Oh you'll know." the grub chuckled followed by the others joining. Christine took a sip of the first one. It was bitter and very strong. The second one was mild and sweet. The third, forth, and fifth ones were sweet as well, but had the same after taste. The last one was strong and bitter like the first one. Still the same after taste. "Which one is it?"

"Well," she took off the blind fold and looked at him. "I don't know drinks very well, but I can tell you it's not the third, forth, fifth, or sixth because they all share a funny after taste. It's not the sixth and the first one because they are both very bitter and strong. It's the second one." Alfred looked over at his buddies.

"What do you say boys, she one of us?" their cheers and shouts gave their answers. Christine giggled and looked back at Alfred. "Welcome to the club, Christine. Now, come on, let's party!" Christine never saw so many party streamers fly, lights flash, and drinks in her life time.

"Come on Senator," Warp Darkmatter put his arm around her, "Relax, and enjoy this night. It'll be the last time you hear laughter for a while." Christine watched him chug his drink. His face was motionless, showing nothing at all. He was serious. Her eyes gazed over at the other servants. Some stood there timid, looking paranoid as if they were being watched. Others partied like there was no tomorrow. So this was what she had to look forward to… paranoia. Christine's eyes glanced down at her drink, the pink liquid seemed to glow.

She chugged it down, and threw the cup away. She grabbed Darkmatter by the shirt collar and dragged him onto the dance floor. Before he could say anything, she explained herself. "You're right, Darkmatter, this might be the last time I hear laughter, I hear music, I dance,… so I'm partying the entire night away!" and she kept shaking her booty. And there she was…dancing… having a good time, and not caring! She danced with Darkmatter, Alfred, and others of Zurg's servants. Christine was so ready to party the night away… if the music had not stopped playing…and the servants had not looked so nervous,… and started gazing at her.

Christine felt a shadow overcome her. The crystal blue eyes darted to the floor, staring at the shape of the shadow. Turning wildly, Christine was now face to face with Zurg. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she could not. Christine could hear her mind shouting orders, wanting to retreat, except her body would not cooperate. But something was different. Zurg's fiery glare seemed softer than the last time she was in trouble. He stood over her, his right metallic arm in midair. His expression, blank. Nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes locked onto hers, as if he was hanging onto it for dear life. She just stood there, frozen in his gaze.

* * *

Zurg lay in his bed with the poor pillow-squishing-hearing-sounds-in-the-middle-of-the-night-while-you're-trying-to-get-some-beauty-sleep!- attempt. "This is ridiculous! It's the middle of the night and they're partying? I've got worlds to conquer tomorrow, I need my beauty rest!" The last note of the Techno song playing gave a huge sonic 'boom' sending it right through him. "THAT'S IT!" He roared, he was raining on their parade. Donning on his fearsome purple robes, Zurg stormed his way towards the music. His helmet sensors picked up the vibrations, they were coming from the mess hall. He bust open the double bolted doors. The door handles made dents in the wall, the music ceased to play, all his subjects stopped what they were doing and looked at him. All of them, except for Nova.

The next thing Zurg knew, he was behind Nova, towering over her form. But, she seemed to be stuck in a different mind set. Nova kept moving her body to the music of silence. He didn't have time for this. Just as he raised his arm and was about to raise his voice, Zurg caught something. It stopped him dead cold; The flow of Christine's body in a continuous rhythm. He couldn't help himself but stare at her. He guessed that the song she was singing was correct, Her Hips Don't Lie, and she was definitely feeling the rhythm boy. She stopped and suddenly turned towards him. Her blue eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, her legs frozen. And yet, Zurg could not feel his own body respond to what his mind was commanding. Zurg found his gaze sweeping over Christine's face. The softness of her cheeks, her hair a little frizzy from dancing, the fright in her eyes. A small part inside the robotic emperor did not want her to look at him that way. It wanted her to look upon him with…

_"Stop it!"_ he woke up from his trance. He felt the slap of a cold metallic palm. _"Push that thing down! You Want her to Fear You! Enforce it! Drill it into her Head! You are the Evil Emperor Zurg! Not some Prince of Pop! Show her who's in Charge! Punish her now!"_ Zurg finally gained control of his body. Straightening up, the purple Royal felt like himself once again, in control.

"Nova," a threatening tone came from the green voice box, "I don't wanna know why, but this is ALL YOUR DOING!" the cold metallic arm reached out and grasped around her neck. He lifted her off her feet and pulled her closer so they were at eye level with each other, steam rising out of his horns. "You are gonna clean this place up until it's spotless. You can't help her, Alfred." The red eyes darted towards their personal servant. The aged grub took a step back, feeling heat radiating from his master. Zurg turned back towards Christine, and was greeted by a splash of water in the face!

* * *

Christine felt his cold long fingers wrap around her neck. She felt the pressure of his hand forming a tight squeeze. Christine was now in midair, dangling in Zurg's grasp. He was screaming at her in a life threatening rage. But she couldn't hear him, she was too busy trying to breathing. Then Christine saw it. There, on the table a few feet away, was a pitcher of cold water. Her savior.

He was shouting at Alfred now. _"DO IT NOW!"_ Christine's conscience screamed the order. Diving deep into her Tangean mind, Christine 'called' the aquamarine drink over to her, and suddenly lashed out.

"**AHHHHHH**!" a mechanical voice howled, filling every corner of the mess hall. Christine fell from his death grip and onto the floor. Catching her breath, she looked up to see the Evil Emperor Zurg writhing in pain from blue lightning shocking his body. _"He's short circuiting!"_ The blue lightning came inside the robot emperor, zapping every inch of him. Christine watched, her hand shielding her eyes, as Zurg's arms wrapped around his stomach, his knees growing weaker. Suddenly, the sparks vanished. The mess hall was silent except for the sound of Zurg's mechanical panting._ "Serves him right, the bastard."_ Christine felt triumphant. She found his weakness, water. But her moment of victory was only short lived for Zurg was on top of her now, pinning her to the ground. The strength in his arms crushing hers. Christine began to whimper, begging him to get off her.

"You will learn your place, Nova!" Zurg forcing more weight on her, her shoulders began to scream. "You Will Clean This Hall Up, and You Will Like It. YOU work for me now, YOU belong to ME, thee Zeta Empire, and YOU are nothing but a servant! You brought this upon yourself, you pathetic Tangean, remember this. You wanted this, remember that, Nova." Christine felt tears sting her eyes. She heard his voice once again, "Go ahead, and scream." The pressure increased dramatically, bruises beginning to form. "Scream to your beloved Senate. Scream to your beloved Tangea. Call for help to Buzz Lightyear! Let them hear what you did for them!" She bit her lip, holding back her screams. She wouldn't, she would not! She was Senator Duchess Christine Nova, and nothing would break her!

"You're pathetic," Zurg's voice broke through her thoughts. "Just as you were a few years ago. You think holding in your screams will make you appear stronger, but reality is, Nova, you're not strong. Your a frightened and weak. Your female empowerment and heroism sickens me. Get your head out of your ass and smell the roses. This," he pressed harder, "this is your fate, your reality. Get used to it." He lifted his weight off her, and stood at the mess hall's entrance. "Leave her, she has service to do for her Emperor. Leave her, Alfred!" Alfred was kneeling next his assistant. His hand lay on her shoulder. The grub's beady black eyes grew wide when he heard his name. "That's an order." The robot's tone grew dark, and he stormed out of the hall slamming the double doors behind him.

"I'm sorry, Christine." Alfred whispered. He was the last of Zurg's servants to leave the hall. Christine lay on the floor. Her shoulders throbbed, she couldn't move them. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she cried, silently and alone, into the night.


	6. The Dinner Party

Update: Hey guys! This chapter has been one crazy ride rewriting and setting the tone for what is about to come. Thanks for putting up with me to finish this! :D enjoy!

* * *

The atmosphere held a strange presence in the air. A dark cloud hung over the Zeta Empire. The wind suddenly began to pick up, the howls echoing throughout the iron planet. It was enough to send chills down your spine. Everyone seemed tense, from the workers, to the servants, and even the metallic Emperor himself. _"Something is definitely going to happen… and it won't be in my favor…"_ Christine looked up at Planet Z's industrial red skies through the window. They appeared to be hiding something forbidden, a cloaked danger somewhere in the red heavens. Suddenly, a ship appeared, a dark purple ship spitting out green fire, a yellow 'Z' on the front. Was this some kind of new Personal shuttle that Zurg ordered? Christine seemed to ponder on this thought as the shuttle landed inside the Imperial Palace. Some passengers glided off the ramp and were greeted by a small aging grub. _"Alfred…?"_One of the travelers was tall with yellow skin and had two sets of arms. He held a nasty scowl , his fists clenched. Another passenger was female, accompanied by a male. Her large...no abnormally large head ducked underneath the ship's bow until she reached the proper clearing. The man accompanying her was short stacked but oddly familiar. For a second Christine thought it was Buzz, only Buzz does not grow a goatee, or wear purple and red. The last figure she could not make out, only his long robes of deep red and skin of a light mud color. She would have to get a closer look.

"NOVA!" Zurg's robotic voice reached her ears. The Evil Emperor was standing behind her, casting a shadow. "What're you doing here?" he demanded. Before Christine could open her mouth, Zurg's cold, clawed fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist and began to drag her towards the main hallway. "As you were spying out the window, You probably now realize that I'm having visitors over for the evening. There are things I want you to do; One, be on your best behavior. Two…"

"I'm not a child, Zurg!" Christine tried to rip her arm from his grasp, her escape attempt just pulled them into a halt. "Don't talk to me like that!" she began to pant, Zurg was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Well you're sure acting like one!" he shot back, tightening his grip. He glanced over his shoulder, looking down the hallway, making sure no one was coming. Then he turned back to Christine, "Some members of The Villain Club will be dinning here tonight. We meet ever so often when none of us are plotting our revenge against Star Command and Telemarketers. So, get in the dinning hall and set the table!" his voice rose as he let go of her wrist.

"A Villains Club?" Christine's voice blurted out. "You're having villains over for a dinner party? Zurg, you're..."

"That's EVIL EMPEROR ZURG to you, Nova!" He grabbed her wrist once again, this time lifting her off the ground. A spark of blue energy formed in his other hand, the energy fizzling as shots of electricity bounced inside it. Zurg brought it close to her face, speaking slowly, "Now, if you don't want to feel 100 Amps of voltage running through your body, I suggest you do what I say."

* * *

She was panting now. She ran from the bottom of the Tower to the top in a matter of minutes. One of the main reasons being Zurg chased her down the hallway projecting his energy blasts at her. When she caught her breath, Christine walked through the big double doors into the dinning hall. The hall was longitudinally narrow and tall. The ceiling, for once, had vaults criss-crossing above and had to be a good hundred feet. It looked more like a nave or entrance into an old cathedral than anything else. She knew what the vaults were for. These groin vaults are used for supporting the great vast dome on top of the Tower, the most noticeable thing on Planet Z.

She sighed, picking up the plates and dishes and placing them on the table. When she was done, Christine looked around at her work. The china was placed accordingly to size, from the dinner plate to the tea cup itself, the table was set and the glasses placed next to its owner. The last thing to do was to bring the food out. Sighing again, she pulled her brown hair back into a low pony tail, and prepared herself to be ordered. Zurg would be leading the villains in soon and... who were they? Suddenly the double doors opened. Christine felt her pulse race as different voices reached her ears.

"Oh my," a female voice broke through Christine's thoughts. Christine looked up to see the female with the abnormally large head and an absolute killer bod that made most of the female population jealous. The Mistress of Mass, Gravitina, beautiful and deadly, gave the Tangean a surprised expression. Her lips curled into a smile, the Mistress of Mass's eyes lit with excitement. "Why, if it isn't a Tangean." She apparently had never seen anything like Christine before. The man she was locked arms with was indeed Buzz Lightyear! Only he had hair! And he was wearing a close exact uniform as Zurg...

"I'd love to pop your bubble, kid," The Buzz look alike addressed Christine bringing her to his full attention. "I am not the Lightyear you know." Well he was not. He was the Evil Buzz Lightyear from an Alternate Universe. Striding across to her, the Evil Buzz Lightyear took Christine's hand planting a peck. "But a gentleman I am." The man with four arms and yellow skin simple grumbled behind him. His five beady eyes squinted as he watched the Evil Buzz's introduction to the Tangean. The criminal Torque with the ability to clone himself, crossed his arms waiting for the moment to introduce himself. Christine saw his movements and looked at him. He nodded towards her, closing the distance in steps and taking her hand.

"Un echantea, madmaselle baby." Torque's naturally booming voice carried his street credentials. Christine was slightly disgusted as he planted a wet sloppy kiss on her hand. " 'Bout time Zurgie over 'ere brought a beauty to dis Hellhole." At that moment, a certain blue skinned assassin had walked into the room grabbing Torques attention. "Warpie baby, you sonna bitch, get yer ass over 'ere! When we goin' out, buddy?" She was glad Darkmatter had came, oh she was very glad.

The last man was of a dark tan to mud color skin with pointed ears and black short hair. He had almost feline features with long facial hair of beard and mustache. He donned a long robe of deep red with golden markings along the trim. His wide green eyes took notice of Christine immediately, his race she came to realize was from the planet Rocain, a distant sister planet to Tangea. The Rocainian people were located in the outer limits of the Gamma Quadrant and shared much of Tangean spiritual abilities such as 'Ghosting,' mind reading, and the rare element 'calling.' Lord Nexxus, Ambassador to the Rocainian people, along with his same species female attendant (who was very endowed) bowed to her. "My lady," His gaze returned to hers, "it has been a long time since I have seen someone from our distant sister planet. I trust Tangea is in good affairs." Christine nodded. She at least hoped it had been... it had been a while. Zurg's red eyes made eye contact with Christine's.

"This is Nova," he had a wicked smile on his helmet. "She will be our 'waitress' tonight." If there was a vile of poison in her pocket and Zurg was human, Christine would have definitely poisoned the wine. But he was safe from dangers like that being a robot, but the others who were taking their seats... Nah, she was not that bad... or was she?

Zurg sat at the head of the long table. He turned and glanced over at Christine. He clapped his hands, and ordered her over to him. "Serve the courses of our guests first, and tell the chief to make an extra order of popcorn shrimp..." Christine raised an eyebrow. Since when did robots eat popcorn shrimp? "I'm feeling a little party coming on."

It was time to bring out dinner...and popcorn shrimp... She went into the kitchen where a grub wearing a chief hat stood waiting for her with rows of trays filled with entrees and appetizers. Returning with trays in her hands until the last one was placed on the table, Christine was just about to return to the kitchen when Zurg motioned to her. "Nova, have you forgotten something?" Zurg leaned forward in his seat, pointing a clawed finger at the chief grub at the doorway. He motioned for her to follow into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, the chief grub handed her a mug filled to the rim with a slick hot black liquid with a foul odor. Christine held her breath as she traveled from the kitchen to the dinning table. Oh the motor oil was such a strong smell! It was horrible! She placed the mug down in front of the Robot Royal, Zurg's expression curled into a sneer. "You're better at serving me than you were at serving your senate. In here you don't drop a thing, but the senate floor you spill plans left and right! Muwahahaha!" The guests joined in his laughter. She was excused from their presence, the robot waving his hand her away. When she opened the kitchen door, Christine angrily slammed the door drowning out the sounds of their laughter, her cheeks hot. Alfred appeared glancing over to his assistant, flashing her a warm smile.

"So, having fun?"

* * *

"Well, Zurg," Lord Nexxus put down his napkin on his finished plate. "That young Tangean has been here for how long, now?"

"About four months she's been in servitude." Zurg took another sip of the motor oil before continuing, "She's not out for hire if that's what you're getting at, Nexxus."

"You mentioned her previous occupation in the Senate, as in the Galactic Alliance Senate?"

"Yes." came the unexpected answer from Warp Darkmatter. All eyes descended upon him, Zurg glaring at with with a warning scowl. "I've...I've had a few run ins with Senator Nova." Warp wish he never opened his mouth, he could only imagine what Zurg was going to yell at him for this.

"Senator Nova..." Lord Nexxus pulled gently at his beard. "The Tangean senator no less, if I recall she's of the royal family. Very Interesting... How old is she?"

"In her twenties." Warp found himself blurting out. Zurg slammed his oil mug on the table, his expression darker than usual.

"Only in her twenties? How interesting…"

"Don't be a sick perv, Nexxus," Zurg glared,turning his attention back to the Rocainian Ambassador. "She wouldn't lie with your standards." He lifted the hot bubbling oil to his mouth grille was about to drink it when a thought hit him. _"Did I just stand up for Nova?"_Lord Nexxus raised an eyebrow, his bright green eyes flashed a glimpse of surprise.

"Well she's obviously not lying with yours." Zurg's reaction would have been more sensible if he was organic. The hot fossil fuel shot out of his mouth grille spraying a five foot surrounding area and coughing in the process. Was this guy serious?

"No she isn't," Zurg's voice dropped low, "and I make a notion not to sleep with my staff members." he snapped motioning to the very busty female attendant who blushed. The other guests at the table very uncomfortable. The two figures down the table were locked in a heated stare. It was not until a small figure entered the room carrying a tray filled with mugs and a coffee pot that changed the mood.

"Here, let me help you with that," Lord Nexxus was suddenly standing in front of Christine, who seemed surprised to see someone taking the tray from her. _"What the craters is he doing?"_Zurg noticed Christine's eyes seemed a bit brighter than usual. The Rocainian deepened his voice saying,

"The meal was excellent, my compliments to the chief." Zurg sat in disgust as Nexxus took Nova's hand and brought it up to his lips. He looked over to the female assistant who was glaring at the latter pair. This was enough according to Zurg's memory chip. It was time to take this dinner party elsewhere.

"Why don't we take this to the Lounge," Zurg stood up walking behind the seat of the female Rocainian assistant offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

The Lounge was in the lower part of Z Tower. It was lit by dim lamps and decorated with plush chairs of a deep purple velvet. The Villains settled in, Torque, Darkmatter and Evil Lightyear each lit a Panwich Cigar, only known to Panwitchicn Planet, but in criminally known more to Trade World. Christine stood by the door, holding a tray once again. She was getting sick with carrying trays.

"So, Miss Nova," Gravitina addressed her, "tell me how you came into Zurg's Empire?" she rolled her 'r's like purring taking a sip of her glowing pink drink.

"I'm afraid I didn't have a choice in that matter." Christine answered blankly to the Mistress of Mass.

"Oh darling but aren't you a Duchess?" she interrupted.

"Yes I am." The Tangean nodded her head as Gravitina raised an eyebrow.

"Then darling you and I should get together for a pampering day, girl time is essential for us!" Gravitina clapped her hands together, "It's settled, leave the boys to their toys and you and I will travel to Mahamba 6 for..."

"Excuse me," Zurg turned with a bewildered look, "last time I checked, Nova was enslaved into My empire under My control. I don't think there will be any organic female bonding outings..."

"Calm your motherboard, Zurg," Evil Lightyear addressed him taking one more puff from his cigar, "The young lady was just suggesting something."

"You really should turn your AMP down, Zurg," Nexxus turned towards him with a sneer. "You probably have a screw loose that needs tightening." Torque at that moment looked to have gasped silently, his mouth gaping. Warp motioned for Christine over to him, speaking in a low voice as the robot and alien locked in a death glare.

"Get us some water...and please...take your time... get out of here now..." Christine was not sure what was about to happen, but this was going to get ugly. She was just about to leave when someone grabbed her arm rather tightly. She wheeled around to see the Rocainian Ambassador, who had gotten out of his seat, glaring at her with a fixed smile.

"You know, my dear..." his pointed ears perked a bit. "You and I share the same blood in more ways than just Royalty. Treatment such as this to one of my own kind breaks my heart to see such a pretty face damned forever to servitude." Christine's eyes widened. She knew what he spoke of.

"Rocain and Tangea may be sister planets by bloodlines, but if I remember correctly, your military was burning Tangean colonies to the ground by your section of the quadrant." The Ambassador was taken aback.

"Why, my dear Duchess," his voice lined with a dishonest answer. "That was a tiny misunderstanding on behalf of the scouting party, it was pardoned in the Tangean Court and..."

"It was pardoned because all witnesses were dead! Including my Father!" She felt herself shouting. She did not feel the words swell inside her, rather they just...came out. She had spoken of the things never meant to be revealed. Things that more or less would ever be said in front of the Galactic Alliance's enemies. Christine could sense their eyes on her, some surprised others blank. She was not aware of her hand swinging across her body towards Lord Nexxus's face. **SMACK!**

Christine was not aware of what happened next. She remembered Lord Nexxus bearing his teeth and raising his hand to her, then a flash of purple and a blue hand... and she was on the opposite side of the room watching as a purple robot was holding the Rocainian by the throat.

* * *

He saw Nexxus's hand rise in the air after Christine struck him. He had despised the Ambassador before but this... _this_ was past his breaking point. His arm was outstretched, reaching for the man's neck, and he made hard contact. He slammed the man against the wall lifting him off the ground, the Ambassador grunted while a small trickle of red liquid oozed from the side temple. Evil Emperor Zurg began to squeeze his clawed fingers around Lord Nexxus's neck. His core bubbled like hot lava, the electrodes shocking the wires begging the command to snap the neck. One twist and the vile creature could be done...

"Ambassador or not," Zurg's vocal processor reached a lower tone, "You lie through your teeth. You threaten with things you know well enough you had a bloody hand in. The Rocainian Military was never one that sought for peace, but bloody conquest!" the robot clenched tighter and slammed Nexxus into the wall again. "I know what your empire is hiding." Zurg was at eye level with the man now. "Don't think I haven't noticed your military growing in numbers..."

"..We...aren't hiding...anything...!" Zurg dropped him, watching Nexxus as he gasped for breath.

"Lies! You really want me to believe you Rocainians haven't been building techno-logic weaponry capable of a Nuclear Holocaust? You monsters would slaughter your own kin if it meant social gain and galactic conquest!" The Rocainian finally looked up at the Robot's accusations.

"My people have been inventing technology for protection purposes from galactic conquest monsters like you!" Zurg felt himself restraining the impulse to laser the man. He only had one thing to say.

"Get the X'thuck out of my Empire."

It was with that statement Lord Nexxus stood to his full height, brushing his robes off of dust, and motioned to his stunned female assistant. Warp Darkmatter had loosened his hold on an astounded Christine to escort the two Rocainian beings to the hanger bay.

The shuttle left the platform.

* * *

The rest of the Villains had left Z Tower, silently and not wanting to anger a certain robot. The Evil Emperor had retreated into a different part of the tower, unknown. Tonight had struck a chord with him, the Rocainian Ambassador was hiding something important, something secretive that could devastate nearby worlds...

Clang! The last plate had been washed, dried, and put away for the night. At 1 in the morning, Christine was almost done. After completing kitchen, it was time for the dinning hall. Using her Tangean powers, she 'called' the water from the faucet and wet a rag. They followed her into the dinning hall and started to scrub the oil stains out of the oak wood. One stain just wouldn't come out. She took the rag and scrubbed it down herself.

As she was washing, Christine heard a soft sound, high pitchy sound playing a sweet melody. Christine stopped. It sounded like a piano. She listened to the tune and went back to work. She carried on, listening to the small solo being performed when a wrong note went astray. Everything stopped…. silence…. silence…. The piano started up again. The Pianist took a bolder approach to the composition. It was like hearing a tropical song being played through the breeze. A soft melody sung through out the ages, weaving a tale. Haunting almost. Christine was entranced all the same. Her legs began to move her towards the door way into the hallway, her mind racing. Who was this pianist? Alfred had played many musical instruments for her. Warp Darkmatter was talented as well. What if she was just hearing things? It was 1 in the morning and she was tired. It was possible that she was just hallucinating. But the music was so… professional. This person had to have been taught for many, many years. As she traveled down the hallway searching for the origins of this music, she listened to the melody once more. It was very… familiar… like something she heard long ago…

* * *

The night was clear. Every star was aglow that night, the Tangean twin moons were at half crescents. It was warm, a thin mist started to forming. The campfire was dying, their crackling getting softer just like the flames. She could hear the Greenback owls hooting, calling out for a mate. It was well into the night. Her wrists and ankles ached; the ropes used to bond her limbs were causing irritation. She was sitting against a tree, tied and trembling. Only two hours ago she was walking home and stumbled onto this dreadful campsite. Captured and bonded, the young Tangean prayed for her rescue to soon follow. Suddenly, a tall figure emerged from the thick forest carrying firewood, humming a strange melody to himself. He was wearing armor and his boots were covered in sand. Christine recognized him as the man who chased her down and brought her here. He dropped the logs on the spot. A twig was still caught in his horn. He yanked it out and threw the twig in the fire. Her captor was now sitting across from her, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. He sighed heavily.

"What's your name?" she looked up at him scared. Her captor was focusing all of his attention on her and she saw every detail of his being. He was in purple armor, black pants and silver boots. He donned on a helmet with red opals, pale green rectangle grill and silver horns. A proud yellow 'Z' was plated on his chest. "Emperor Zurg…!" he lifted a sharp claw finger and whipped at her cheek. She flinched, petrified from this slicing motion. Something warm and soft fell into her lap. It was the mouth cover. Christine looked up to the Emperor trembling. He was right in front of her now, examining her every feature. A cold hand touched the bottom of her chin. Christine let out a yelp and backed into the tree as far as she could. "Don't be afraid." Emperor Zurg told her, he had his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to harm you. Now what's your name?" Christine was numb all over; she could barely breath never mind saying her name. "Do you even have a name? I repeat, what's your name?" the most fearsome man in the galaxy (ha!) sounded annoyed.

"I do have a name!" she snapped. Christine's eyes grew wide with fright that she just snapped at the Evil Emperor Zurg. Oh… she was in big trouble. "Chr…Christine Nova."

"Christine… are you of Royalty, Miss Nova?" his voice sounded foreboding, his fingers rubbing his 'chin.'

"Yes. My father is the King's brother."

"That's what I thought." He stood up and turned towards the dying fire.

"Why are you here, Emperor Zurg?" the question blurted out of her mouth. He spun around to look at her.

"Why would it concern you, Miss Nova?"

"You're trying to take over Tangea, aren't you?" the self proclaim ruler seemed to have stopped shifting gears inside. Christine could not tell if he was impressed or stunned. Zurg glided back to her and knelt down until they were eye level with each other.

"What do you mean by 'trying?'" he tilted his head

"You're Emp…"

"Evil Emperor Zurg."

"Sorry," Christine lowered her gaze for a moment, then back at him. "You're Evil Emperor Zurg. You're the most wanted and fearsome man in the galaxy. You've conquered worlds and raged a war against the universe! Tangea is the last major threat to you in this part of the quadrant." Her voice lowered. She glanced at him quickly. "Wait, what if that wasn't his plan?"

"How old are you, Miss Nova?"

"Seventeen,… sir." For a moment, Christine saw a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

"You're a very intelligent young lady, Miss Nova. You know your politics." He chuckled softly, looking back into her eyes. The crimson eyes pouring into hers. They were hypnotic. In that stare fixture, Christine felt… safe, what a strange thing to feel when you're face to face with the most terrifying man…. er.. robot in the universe. She felt cold armor under her chin. She gasped, quietly. Her chin was in his palm, the fingers stroking the curves of her face. They touched every part of her neck. She shuddered, not from the chill of his hand, but from the guilty pleasure she was receiving. His hand glided up to her cheek, then back to her chin, and finally cupping her face. Christine opened her eyes. Zurg wore a satisfied smile. He stopped his caress, but kept his hand holding her chin. She felt so…. intoxicated. As she breathed heavily, Zurg stood up and chuckled. "Life forms, so easy to please." His back was now towards her, humming that strange tune. He bent over to pick something up. She watched as the Robotic Emperor sat against a tree truck opposite of her, holding an instrument with a few string. He was still humming, plucking the strings. "You like music, Miss Nova?" She nodded, not knowing what to expect. He strung the strings one more time repeating the melody and started to sing,

_"Now young Mr. Moon flew away in the night_  
_With his best friend Magnus right by his side,_  
_They soared through the Milky Way counting the stars_  
_Once around Venus, twice around Mars."_ Christine stopped breathing and listened to the Iron Emperor sing.

_"Then they spied an island rise out of the sea_  
_They fell back to Earth just as free as you please_  
_The children all gathered the church bells did ring_  
_Suddenly everyone started to sing."_

_"Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chason pour toute le monde (Song for the children Song for the world)_  
_Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chanson pour toute le monde."_

_"Queen of the island she welcomed them in_  
_Asked them questions of where they have been_  
_She offered them chocolate she offered them tea_  
_They all took their seats in the top of a tree_

_"And raccoons brought wine and the mice they brought cheese_  
_Beautiful birds floated by on the breeze_  
_From out of the oceans the dolphins began_  
_Humming a tune that soon covered the land_

_"Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chason pour toute le monde_  
_Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chanson pour toute le monde."_ Christine started to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes for a moment, and felt her mind drift off into another world, one where two men passed around Venus and Mars.

_"So young Princess Lia brought coral and pearls_  
_Gifts to the travelers from some other world_  
_The Bush doctor mixed up a magical spell_  
_Swore them to secrecy, never to tell_

_"So young Mr. Moon flew away in the night_  
_With his best friend Magnus right by his side_  
_The sun was rising, they'd be home by noon_  
_Humming the words to this magical tune_

_"Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chason pour toute le monde (Song for the children Song for the world)_  
_Chanson pour les petits enfants_  
_Chanson pour toute le monde."_

The last thing Christine knew that night, she was lifted into someone's arms and laid down in a warm place, dreaming of an island that rose from the sea with queens and princesses and bush doctors that conjured spells. And a horned robot that carried her there in his arms.

* * *

Christine 'ghosted' through a door where she finally found the music, silently intruding upon what she thought was the musician. She saw him. He was a tall figure slouching on the armchair with one leg on the armrest, a long dark cape draping to the floor. His long fingers were gracefully gliding over the strings, plucking strings and strumming a melody. The red crimson eyes were fixed upon the instrument, performing this melody as if it was just a hand gesture. The enchanting lullaby hit a wrong note, causing the musician to curse. He sighed, returning the instrument back into place. But he never returned to playing, instead, his red eyes were pouring into her blue eyes. They held a frightened expression.

Zurg stood up, clumsily, and knocked over the stringed musical instrument tumbling onto the floor. Fumbling with his hands, he grabbed the instrument quickly and hid it behind his back. The musician stared at Christine. A flash of red beamed from his cheeks.

Christine had the distinctive feeling that she was in big trouble. She caught him playing in his private chambers, the monster in his secret layer. The only thing was, how could such a monster produce such beautiful music? Before he could utter a word, she apologized for intruding and 'ghosted' through the door into the dinning hall, leaving the Emperor alone with his guitar.

* * *

Credit: Jimmy Buffett's _"Chanson pour les petits enfants_"


	7. The Forth Moon of Rhizome

**The Fourth Moon of Rhyzone**

Weeks had passed and before she knew it, Christine had been in service for over seven months. Spring would arrive, she could feel it. The vegetation will be blooming soon, their small flowers starting to bud. The weather will change, the wind carrying warm breezes through the plains, touching and caressing every blade of grass. The sun heating the beaches, each grain of sand becoming toasted and tickling every foot that stepped on it. The planet would go through a wet season, followed by the rebirth of Life. That was Spring on Tangea. But Christine was on Planet Z.

The Iron planet would not change seasons. It will always be Winter.

Zurg's Star Cruiser launched itself into Planet Z's atmosphere, the rockets burning with fire. The planet's industrial heat gave the planet a crimson glow. Christine looked out of the vessel's porthole window, she was in awe. The further the ship traveled, the fainter the iron walls were. She felt relieved. She would be away from that horrid place, just for two days maximum. That is what she heard from the Robot himself, guess he was very self assured of his army.

"Christine," Alfred yanked on her jumper as a child demands attention from his mother. "The Emperor needs your service." She followed the grub onto the bridge. He gazed out into space through the panoramic window. Zurg's stance was strong, the long muscular arms behind his back and clasped at the hands. His back muscles tensed through the armor. _"His shoulders are so… broad…"_ His stance was blocking her view of the 'Black Ocean.' Suddenly, the crimson eyes locked on hers.

"Nova," the metallic voice box projected her name. The Robotic Emperor stepped aside and Christine felt dread fill her entire body. The planet Rhyzone and her four moons were in front of Zurg's Star Cruiser locked guns. She cringed. _"Why does he want with Rhyzone? It's so peaceful."_

"Welcome to the future site of my personal spa." Christine cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't Rhyzone a spa planet already?"

"Y…Yes…" he stuttered. He wasn't ready for her sarcasms and was caught off guard. And she was staring at him in this state of vulnerability. His anger rose sharply. "Yes it is." He regained his composure and continued, "but when I'm done conquering all four peaces of rock, it will be open to me, and only me! I will enslave the Rhyzonains and force them to industrialize their moons and make them space ports while the Rhyzone herself will be my privately owned spa! Four moons dedicated to importing everything that makes their future Emperor pampered! Muwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Christine felt like taking a couple of steps backward and leaving Zurg to laugh insanely.

"But, two of those moons are ports, and Rhyzone is a spa. So what's the point in conquering them if they already are what you envisioned?" her voice squeaked a little.

"Because Rhyzone will be MINE! Weren't you LISTENING?" Zurg snapped. Christine jumped back for he surprised her. "Jumpy, aren't we?" Zurg chuckled as he turned towards four commanding officers. "Officers of the Zeta army, take your divisions and invade the moons. Cut out all communications and report to me immediately when the job is done." The grub officers saluted and scurried off the bridge. "Darkmatter,"

"Sir,"

"Take your fleet to Rhyzone, and do the same. I will meet you down there to lead the troops and execute mission 'Take Over Rhyzone.' If anyone tries to leave the planet," he paused, glancing over at Christine to see if she was ease dropping on the conversation. "shoot them down."

* * *

A small red-headed Tangean peered around the corner. The native skin so smooth and youthful and her bright red hair pulled back into two pigtails. Her big blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She stopped and the young clone's eyes settled on an adult Tangean wearing a long purple jumper and a black bodysuit underneath. The adult Tangean's soft brown hair lay against her back and she had the blue eyes and skin so native to the home planet. She was smaller then the metal emperor who created them, but she was very pretty to the young clone.

"Vera, what'd ya see over there?" a youngling with brown eyes and an abnormally large chin stood behind Vera. Zzub (the clone of Buzz Light year and I think we know who Vera is the clone of) peered around the wall, his eyes caught the young lady named Christine.

"She looks just like ya, Vera, 'cept only bigger." He made an exaggerated comparison with his arm, stretching them as far as he could. Blister, the clone of Booster, had looked around the corner as well. X-treme was the last to join them.

"What's the buckethead man doing?" Blister looked around the corner, trying to answer his own question. Zurg was commanding his 'soldiers' and he was staring at that blue lady quite often. Blister stepped out from the 'peeking' corner.

"Blister! Come back here! Papa gets mad when we're out of the nursery." Vera whispered harshly. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the hiding place.

"But it's fun!" X-treme insisted. "I like it when you can see steam coming out of his horns!"

"That's not funny." Zzub stared down at the robot. The little Buzz Lightyear clone crossed his arms on his chest, a cross expression on his face. "Daddy doesn't blow out steam when he's mad."

"Oh yeah," X-treme wheeled over to his 'brother' and puffed out his chest. His poor attempt to be intimidating did not sway Zzub's mind set. Zzub, as most of his clone siblings knew, was very close to Zurg. Even though their 'Papa' was a evil-twisted-galactic-domination robot, Evil Emperor Zurg cloned them and became their guardian-parental unit. Over the few weeks of their creation, Zzub and Zurg had bonded just as a mother bonds with her child. Surprising for a Robot and a Human to be this way, wouldn't you say?

"Oh yeah," X-treme stretched his legs which gave him the height advantage. Zzub glared upward at his metal brother.

"Daddy doesn't blow out steam when he's mad!" and with that statement, little Zzub's leg connected with X-treme's knee. The small robot howled with anguish, holding his knee.

"Zzub!" a metallic voice echoed through the Star Cruiser. All four clones stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh-oh," Vera's big blue eyes grew wide as a tall shadow crept from behind and blocked the lighting. The tall figure donned a purple robe and dark cape and had horns on his helmet. Vera gazed upward at the tall demon that had his arms crossed. "Hi, daddy…"

"What did I tell you clones about leaving the Nursery?! And don't call me Daddy in public!"

"We're sorry," Zzub lowered his eyes innocently, his thumbs fumbling together.

"Yeah, we just wanted ta know who that lady is." Blister's ears were down as he confessed their wrong-doings. All four children looked up to 'father' with big puppy dog eyes. "Can we meet her?" they asked him.

"No, NO, don't give me those Grub eyes….NO!" they knew he couldn't say no to him when they gave the big Grub eyes. He was falling for it. "NO! NO!... FINE! Alright…. You win…" Zurg pouted and folded his arms across his chest. _"I fell for it again!" _The clones ran past him and over to blue lady.

"Hey, LLLLAAAADDDDYYYY!!!!!" Vera shouted at the top of her little lungs. The Adult Tangean jumped a little, and then stared at the youngling. Vera saw Christine's eyes grow wide in confusion. "I'm Vera! And dese are my brothders, Zzub, Blister, and X-treme." Christine watched as all four clones tug on her skirts and ask her many questions.

"How old are ya?"

"Where do ya live?"

"Why are ya blue? Do you have a cold?"

"She's like me, stupid!"

"Are you gonna be our new nanny?"

"Are you gonna be our new mommy?" the question caught Christine off guard.

"Wwwhhhhaaa……?!"

"CLONES!" Zurg interjected… quickly and towered over them. "That's enough, now get back in the Nursery. Alfred!" the old grub waddled over, and bowed before his master.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Escort the clones back to the nursery and then…." _**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_A series of red lights began flashing. Alarms were going off left and right. A computer generate voice spoke in the loud speaker, "_**Alert! Alert! Star Command Vessels Approaching**_" Christine never saw someone run so fast to the panoramic windshield and be glued to the sight of ten Star Cruisers heading their way. Zurg's fingers scratched the glass deeply, causing the grubs, clones, brainpods and Christine to cringe. Thank God the glass was three inches thick. He whipped around, "Alfred, take the clones to the emergency escape pod and stay there! If you think it's unsafe, launch! And that's a direct order, Alfred!" Alfred gazed up at Zurg like a disappointed father.

"This way children, follow me."

"Papa! I wanna stay with you!" Zurg could hear their cries as they left the bridge. It pained him to hear his children in such anguish. But as their father parental unit, it was his job to make sure they were safe and have their best interests at heart. He would die for those clones, and he vowed that no one would take them away from him, not even Lightyear himself. He looked out the window in disgust. There they were, ten ships already in a brigade and locked onto his one Star Cruiser.

"Send out the Hornets!" he roared. By the thousands, hornets were appearing in front of the ship. His army was ready, the hornets buzzed through space. The generals leading them towards the blockade. Star Command's vessels spat out space rangers one by one from the launching cannons. Zurg spotted ship 42. "Lightyear…" he snarled. "Brain pod 18! Open the launching hatch!"

"Sir?" the brain pod looked at him in confusion.

"Open the launch hatch, I'm going after Lightyear." Zurg glided past Christine and over to a wall. Punching a few numbers, the wall revealed itself to have many weapons, especially laser guns. Zurg grabbed an ion cannon, which looked like a silver bazooka, and three blasters. He turned to look back at his crew. All of them stood there, every grub, brain pod, and a Christine, waiting for orders. "Keep shooting at the star cruisers. The rangers depend on the ships cannons and the ship itself for protection. Destroy their protection, they'll be sitting ducks. Keep this Cruiser moving, circle Rhyzome if you have to! Battle Stations, people!" Their Emperor paused and stared at his crew as they scrambled to their battle stations. As he stepped hurriedly towards the door, Zurg spotted his newest servant watching him. He stopped and took one more look at her. She seemed breathless, and scared. Her hair pulled back, her arms down at her side, her mouth opened a little as if she wanted to say something. He studied her for what seemed an eternity when a laser shot rocked the ship. It sent Zurg flying backwards. He hit the wall, landing with a THUD! Something else rammed into him, something small and trembling. Opening his eyes, Zurg looked down to see Christine pushed up against him, her arms around his neck. Her blue eyes escalated up to his. "Uh… now is not the best time, Nova." he smirked.

"Why you…!!" anger flashed in her eyes, but Zurg interrupted,

"Is that the way to talk to your beloved Emperor, Nova?" she stared at him, a sour look on her face. He LOVED to push her buttons. He pulled her off him and stood up. Gathering up the guns, Evil Emperor Zurg rushed out of the bridge and into the launch hatch.

* * *

Christine remained on the floor, she watched him disappear through the door. In a matter of seconds Zurg was outside, rockets ignited, and flying towards the front of his armada. Christine ran to the front of the big panoramic window. She gazed out into the vast black ocean, her eyes glued to the battle that was about to commence. She spotted Zurg; the long cape whipping as he lifted his arm. "ATTACK!" his arm sliced through thin air, and he charged straight into the Star Command's blockade. The army of Hornets right behind him. "Be safe…" Christine felt the sentence slip from her lips. It fogged up the glass.

_"Christine… Christine…!"_ a soft anguished voice broke through her thoughts. _"Mira?..."_ could it be? was she contacting Mira!??

_"Christine… I'm coming…"_ Christine looked all around through the window. She gazed out to the unfolding battle. Both Rangers and Hornets were falling left and right. She searched frantically in the black heavens for her cousin. There was a knock on the window above her. Christine looked up to see Space Ranger Mira Nova hovering and coming to her rescue. Mira put her hands where Christine's were against the horrid glass that separated them. Mira had tears in her eyes. "I'm here, Christine." Mira was just about to ghost through when something purple and black flew right into her, knocking her away from the window, away from Christine. A green light flashed making Christine cover her eyes. When it vanished, Christine saw Mira begin to plunge downward, knocked out cold.

"MIRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Christine screamed as she watched her cousin spiral downward into the dark abyss. She collapsed to her knees, her body shook with sobs. Christine was blinded by tears that she didn't see a Space Ranger with a large chin dive and catch Mira.

* * *

"ATTACK!" Zurg sliced his arm through thin space. His boot rockets ignited to full blast as the Emperor charged forward to the already approaching space rangers. His hornets shooting every ounce of plasma energy and fire power they had. More explosions shook the troops of both rangers and hornets. Zurg locked the ion cannon onto his arm, a blaster in the other. His target, the pride of Star Command, Buzz Lightyear, was flying straight at him. Both men flew at each other, weapons in their hands, and started firing. Buzz fired his laser several times. Zurg braced himself, his armor deflected the blasts. It was his turn now, the ion cannon whined and a clawed finger pulled the trigger. "Prepare to die, Lightyear!" Buzz dodged the blast of light.

"Not today, Zurg!" Buzz shot more lasers, again deflected.

"This armor can deflect any blast you throw at me, Lightyear!" Zurg rocketed faster and his clenched fist connected with Buzz's chin. Lightyear was sent tossing backwards.

"This is for Buzz!" a childish voice came out of no where. A red giant's fist connected to Zurg's stomach. The amount of power behind Booster's punch sent Zurg soaring several hundred feet. Another voice of a space ranger shouted over the battle noises. "This is for my cousin!" shot after shot hit him, the laser blasts again being deflected. But that wasn't enough for the Tangean Princess Space Ranger. Punch after punch, Mira kept coming at him, fighting with all the fury that was locked up inside her. "You took Christine away from me!" thrust after thrust, shot after shot, Zurg never fought someone in hand to hand combat with such fury. "You'll Pay For Everything You Did To Her!" Zurg dove, spiraling downward. "Get back here!" Mira screamed, shooting more bullets at him. She chased him, cursing his name.

"Yeah, I think I'm a douche bag too!" Zurg shouted back to her, the space ranger flew straight at him. Zurg locked the ion cannon on Mira, ready, set, pulling the trigger, and….

"ZURG!" the wind was knocked out of him as Buzz Lightyear rammed into him. Zurg, spinning around, found Lightyear's fist coming at him. He caught it, then the other fist coming at him. The two men wrestled in hand to hand combat, each pushing their weight on the other. "You won't conquer Blime 4 while I'm here, Zurg!" Zurg stopped dead in his attempt to push Lightyear off him.

"Wait… Blime 4….?" _HOPERA!!!_ Lightyear's fists were still clenched into Zurg's palms. As Buzz tried to wiggle free, Zurg turned to look at Rhyzone's forth moon. There she was, orbiting, every cloud gently floating across the surface. Zurg unhanded Lightyear, and hovered in his place. Hopera (Oh-por-ra) was known as Blime 4 to Star Command records, but to those whose minds held ancient knowledge, she kept her old name, her pagan name. Hopera was entrancing, her white dress of clouds twirling. The vegetation growth was blooming and the water was crystal blue. It looked like a non-polluted earth. The blue clouds started to swirl, forming the figure of a woman. The image became clearer by the second; long wavy hair, a round heart shaped face, small pointed ears, and long slender limbs. She was cloaked in a dress of white, matching the clouds she was created from. Her arms extended towards him, almost welcoming. A soft delicate hand pointed off to the side, directing his eyes towards his star cruiser. A pod had launched and was sailing to Hopera's surface. _"Alfred….."_ something else was floating around his Star Cruiser, someone blue with red hair. _"Damnit, she knows Nova's in there!" _

"Your days of evil are…." That was as far as the great Buzz Lightyear got in his sentence for a dark purple emperor darted towards its Star Cruiser.

Something came over him, a power rose from the depths of his iron heart. Something, Someone, who held so much power possessed him, giving him a tastes of supremacy. He drank in this being's addictive elixir greedily, feeling his body strengthening by the moment. It over came him, taking control of his very existence.

He was flying now, soaring past rangers and hornets in his path. The star cruiser just ahead. He spotted the ranger making contact with _her._ Anger and jealously boiled in his stomach ready to erupt. Faster and faster he flew, the speed making his long black hair whipping through the air. A soft wind created by the speed made a howl inside his helmet. He was a few feet away from that ranger, his green armored hands outstretched toward her. With one swift movement, he grabbed the ranger and stared into her frightened blue eyes.

_"How dare you speak to her!"_ he threatened in an ancient tongue. His hands glowed green and the Tangean's eyes closed in exhaustion. He let go of her limp body and she plunged into the darkness. He hovered there for a moment, and saw a ranger flying towards her rescue. He caught her and was now rocketing back toward the Star Command vessels. _"I kept my promise…"_

He darted inside of the space cruiser, ripping apart doors as he ran down hallways searching for _her._ _"This way, I am this way…"_ a feminine voice spoke within his mind. _"I'm this way..."_ her voice was soft, calm, but upset. _"Over here… pass the great statues… through the doors"_ he could feel a magnetic pull leading him up elevator shafts, through narrow hallways, past great statues that resembled someone he knew, until finally up to the main doors to the bridge. He manually opened the mechanical shaft doors with his green armored hands, tearing a hole in it. The metal crunched beneath his fingers. He saw her, her face buried in her hands. She was crying.

"My Lady?"

* * *

"My Lady?" Christine turned to see the iron emperor peering through crushed steel door. He stepped over it and approached her. Christine felt an uncontrollable anger bubble inside her. she launched herself upon him, her hands rolled into fists which she pounded against his metal plated chest.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do to Mira!?" a loud sob broke her voice. She slammed her fists harder onto his chest plate. She did not care if they hurt, if they throbbed, she wanted her cousin, she wanted Mira!

Zurg grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground onto his shoulder. She kicked wildly. "Let me go! Put me down, you bastard!" hot tears slid down her cheeks. "What did you do to her, you monster!? You Bastard!" her hands beat against his back. He did not even seemed fazed or even aware that of her cursing at him. he kept walking until they reached the launch bay where escape pods waited for them; one was already gone from the slot. Christine was now inside one of the space crafts, her anger still at its peak. Zurg placed her in a passenger seat and strapped on her safety belt. "What have you done to Mira?!" Christine shouted and grabbed onto the front of his cape, but he continued on working. When he pulled away from her grip, she was left strapped to the seat. He was now sitting in the drivers seat, preparing to launch the shuttle. She ripped off the belt and again launched herself at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIRA?!! I WANT AN ANSWER!!!" Zurg, unfazed and barely even noticing that his servant was punching him in the back and head, launched the pod into space; Destination, Hopera.

"Why won't you answer me?!" hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she pounded her throbbing fists at his back. She finally collapsed into exhaustion, panting.

"LOOK AT ME!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and he did. His eyes glowed a deep red, darker than his usual color, the yellow pupil was absent from his eyes. His face showed no emotion but it softened when he looked down at her. The atmosphere was so… familiar… as if she'd been in this situation before…

"You're friend is fine," his voice even sounded different, it was deeper and soothing…. "Her lover has her aboard a vessel. She is now none of our concern." Christine, blinded by tears felt the hot anger rise again.

"I don't believe you! You lie! Why are you lying to me! Why are hurting me like this, you bastard! You hurt her and you know it!!"

"I DIDN'T LET HER DIE THIS TIME!" his voice rose dramatically, his claws digging into the chair. The eyes were darker. He stood up to his full height. There was a soft green light around him, illuminating his entire form. For a second, she could have sworn he had long black hair and wore green armor. Christine scrambled to the other side till her back was against the wall. She was frozen in fear as she stared into this monster's eyes. "I kept my promise!" _"What…promise…? What in the nebula is he talking about?" _A sudden calm rushed over her as water laps over the sand. Her fear vanished. As she gazed into Zurg's lifeless eyes, a vision appeared of an unconscious Mira falling and a familiar space ranger with a big chin diving and catching her. He was telling the truth.

"I believe you…." A voice escaped her voice box, it was soft and sincere. She suddenly felt a longing to have his arms wrapped around her. As if hearing her thoughts, her arms outstretched for him by themselves, and Christine suddenly felt the body weight of the Evil Emperor Zurg on top of her, gently nuzzling her face.

* * *

The super being that possessed him left, leaving him drained and exhausted. Gravity took control and he found himself melting into the floor. He panted, trying to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts, but all he could grasp was that he had a killer headache. _"Tell me it's not Monday…." _The part of the floor where his head lay moved gently brushing against it. It startled him, causing him to jump.

"Ah!" a soft voice gasped. Zurg gazed down to see the sight of an ex-Tangean Senator beneath him whose arms were around his neck. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand stopped in the action of playing with her hand. Her legs were open and he happened to position himself between them. Her eyes opened, and when his met hers, they both screamed and pushed the other away. Zurg crawled to the other side of the pod feeling sick and covered in kooties! (XD)

"Wha… what'd ya do that for!" Zurg's hands were shaking. He shivered like a dog getting rid of unwanted bath water.

"Me!" Christine shouted back at him. "You're the perv who jumped on me and started…. Gah!" she didn't finish her sentence, but her arms covered her chest as if to protect herself. _"Wonder what I did?"_ he thought to himself as he watched her shuddering. _"Maybe I should do it more often… just to push her buttons…"_ He looked around at his surroundings; An Escape pod? How did he get in here?

"So what did you do, Nova? Use your Tangean mind powers to control me?" Christine turned to look at him.

"What?"

"First I'm fighting Lightyear out there in space, and now all of a sudden," annoyance rose in the mouth grille, "I'm in here! How did I get from point A to point B, Nova?"

"I don't know!" Christine shouted back. "You're the one who barged into the ship, grabbed me, and dragged me here!"

"Oh just like a Tangean!" Zurg's voice box rose in frustration. "Blaming everything you did on a lesser being!" he put his hands on his hips in a very girly fashion, saying sarcastically_, "Oh, it couldn't have been me! I'm Royal! I'm Tangean! Tangeans never make mistakes! We're superior! We're perfect! You lesser beings do all the stupid stuff!"_

"Perfect?!" Christine stared at him. "Perfect?!" her anger escalated sharply. _"OOOooooo!!! I hit a button!"_ Zurg thought to himself happily as Christine stood up. "You are so Stereotypical!"

"Oh, am I? Or am I tellin' the truth, Duchess?" he was pushing that button again, his metal pointer finger pressing it with greater force this time. He flashed that wicked smile across his mouth grille. "Should I even be talking, Miss Royal Tangean? Or am I taking up your air?"

"You're a bastard you know that!" Christine shouted.

"I'm a evil emperor to Lightyear. A douche bag to your Tangean relative, and a bastard to you." Zurg began to list the names off the top of his head. He shook his head and gazed back into her eyes, smirking, "Anything else you want to call me?" she was just about to open her mouth when a huge explosion rocked the ship. A loud hissing came from within the pod. _"The pod's losing air… oh well, Not gonna harm me…" _

A soft cough. The cough got louder and harsher. It was terrible! Like someone was hacking up a lung. He caught the site of Christine on the floor choking and gasping for air. _"I guess we're loosing air faster than I thought…"_ the ship rocked again, another hit. Zurg stumbled forward as he tried to reach the emergency supply cabinet. He grabbed an air mask and turned the nozzle. "The things I do for you, Nova."

Cool air rushed into her lungs. Her coughing subsided and her aching lungs relaxed. He was holding the mask against her face. Christine was still on her hands and knees trying to recover when a red light started blinking. _**"Alert, heading towards destination. Impact in 10 seconds." **_

"Why does it always have to be 10?" Zurg darted for the driver seat and what appeared before him made the purple coloring in his face grow paler. They were coming in to fast and the brakes were out. He pulled on the knob for a shield to cover the thrusters, to slow the pod down. There were no thrusters….. they were on fire! That last shot started a chain reaction in the engine. The pod was a ticking time bomb! Christine had climbed into the passenger seat next to him. She was about to put her safety belt on when Zurg's hand grabbed hers. "You do know we don't have any brakes, no thrusters or thruster shields, the engines on fire, and we can blow at any moment?" the Tangean stared at him petrified. _"4………3………"_ He grabbed her around the waist, bolted for the emergency hatch, pried it open as the pod was hurtling towards the forest floor. _"2………1………"_ his rocket boots ignited, they we out of the pod, just a few more feet! Just a few more feet and they were out of the way! **BOOOOOM!!!!!!** A hot sonic wave erupted from the pods explosion and headed right towards them. The blast was so hot Zurg's cape and the bottom of his skirt caught on fire. He could feel the flames licking against his metal body. _"Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!!!!"_ he shoved Christine closer to him, curling into a ball position, his arms wrapped around her. The engine finally exploded. Hot oil splashed everywhere.

"AIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

XR hovered above the battle taking place below him. he had a clear arieal view of the battlefield, both opposing sides in a great combat. "Alright big guy, this is your chance to be a hero." He thought to himself. his gaze reached the sight of more incoming hornets deploying from Zurg's Star Crusier.

"Uh….. Buzz," XR reached for his built in com-link communicator, trying to reach the captain.

"XR, report." A familiar voice ordered calmly.

"Buzz, we have a situation. More hornets are deploying from Zurg's Star Crusier! Like a Pezz Dispenser!"

"I'll be right out!" Buzz answered. "I have to bring Ranger Nova to the sick bay."

"Sick bay? Mira? Buzz what happened?" the little robot felt fear build up in his stomach.

"I don't know, she's unconscious. Zurg must've hit her with a laser or something. Remind me to punch him later."

"Will do." A beep sounded. _**"Incoming call."**_

"XR, Status report." An old rough voice ordered through the comlink.

"Hey Pop!" XR beamed into the comlink. Commander Nebula shrugged…..

"How many times do I have ta tell ya, STOP CALLING ME POP!!!" the aged ranger shouted at his 'son.' "Anyway, we just got a report from Lightyear that Zurg's retreated back to his ship after hurting Ranger Nova. If Zurg makes a move, it's up to you to stop him." the little robot was silent for a moment.

"But…. How can I…?"

"If the Buckethead tries to escape on a pod, shoot it down!" XR gazed at the screen. Was this true? Was this really happening? If he shot Zurg down, he'd be a war hero! And everyone would love him! "Do you understand, Ranger?" Nebula's voice entered XR's hearing sensors.

"YOU GOT IT POP!! You can count on me!"

"Will ya stop callin' me that!"

"Sorry, Pop," Nebula sighed, he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Good Luck, Ranger. Nebula out."

An explosion took place, an escape pod jettisoned into outerspace. The escape pod was heading for on of Rhyzome's moons; Blime 4. The robot Ranger scanned the pod; a life form, a big life form. it could've been two, but the reading was fuzzy. Something was interfering with his scanners. XR had no doubt that Zurg was on that pod.

Guns ready, target locked. "This is it, the chance to be a hero." He pulled the trigger, and fired at the pod. A small explosion rocked the craft to its side causing it to move out of orbit. Another shot, another explosion. "Man, Zurg must've coated these pods with something strong. Well, there's always the thrusters." His gun locked onto the thruster opening with smoke trailing behind them, and ….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a woman's voice screamed. "DON'T SHOOT!!!" but it was too late. XR pulled the trigger, the laser fired, and barely missed the entrance to the thruster opening. The escape pod rocked back and forth and began to spiral down towards the planet at a fast rate.

"NO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she shouted at the robot, shaking his metal body. "Christine was on that ship! She was in that pod! And you shot it down!!!" a tearful, anguished Mira shouted. Her hands had a death grip around his arms. "You shot her down! You shot her down! How could you be so stupid??!!"

"I was given orders!" he defended himself. "Commander Nebula gave me orders to shoot if Zurg tried to escape!"

"But Christine was on that ship!" Mira shouted. She would have ripped his arms off if Buzz had not restrained her. XR scurried away and hid behind Booster. "I just found her! I had her! and you took her away from me!" Mira began to weep.

"Mira, I know it's hard," Buzz lifted her into an embrace. "But XR was given orders, and he was following them as are we all." He held her gaze for a few seconds. She blinked back tears knowing he told the truth.

"I know…. But last time…. I thought she was…" salty water began to build in her eyes at the horrible thought.

"You saw with your own eyes she's alive." Buzz reassured her and let go. "We have a job to do. These Hornets get tougher to beat by the fight; we need to finish them off." Buzz took one last look and Mira. "We'll find her, I promise." He rocketed off back into action.

_"I hope you're right, Buzz…."_ Mira thought to herself as her rocket packet ignited. She hovered for a moment and felt a tiny robotic hand touch her shoulder. "Get away from me!" she flinched and flew away from the site.

* * *

XR felt her turn a cold shoulder at him. "Get away from me!" she shouted and rocketed away in a despair state. The robot ranger hovered and tried to recollect his thoughts. The guilt pained him.

"Mira, I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but I vow to find her and make it up to you." He took one last look at Blime 4, and thought. _"If it's the last thing I do…"_


	8. The Village

Chapter 9

**The Village**

Pain. Everywhere in his body was pain. Every part of him throbbed. He could not lift his head it hurt so much. He must've landed on something hard. _"No duh, genius, you were freefalling from an escape pod."_ He shifted his weight to his side, trying to get a reading of his surroundings. Vegetation. He was surrounded by a Forest, a dark forest with tall trees, underbrush, bushes and very exotic flowers. The red eyes spotted an opening that looked like a path through the forest. For some reason, Zurg stared at the path and the darkness that the forest produced coming from it. He could of sworn something was there, something was watching them from inside that darkness. Oil was pumping faster into his main power cord, causing an adrenalin rush. Instinctively, he turned over sharply, claws digging into the ground, back arched upward, legs grounded; he was ready to pounce on whatever came out of that darkness. He waited, but nothing came except a sharp pain shooting up his back. He moaned reaching behind his back, or was it him moaning?

Christine was cradled underneath him, her whole body scrunched into a ball. She seemed to be whimpering and trembling. There was a deep red mark on her ankle leading up to her leg. Zurg sat up straight, getting a better view of the wound. Some black thick shiny water was on it. _"Ah……… some of the oil hit her…….. that's gonna leave a deep one…" _he carefully moved away from her and bent over towards the burn. Gently, he began to remove part of her skirt and leggings to reveal the burn.

"What do ya think you're doing!!" she panicked. "Don't touch it! It hurts!"

"Nova,…."

"Don't go…..!!"

"Nova, please….."

"Near it!!"

"I know what I'm….."

"You touch it and I'll….."

"CHRISTINE!!" his voice shouted over the treetops. Wildlife had flown from the trees and into the air in fright. The Tangean stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes watery. "Christine, please," his voice became softer. "Just let me see what kind of burn you have." Her blue eyes poured into his. He knew she was in pain, it was written on her face and it was also written that she did not trust him. "I won't touch it." Zurg lifted his hands into the air.

"Promise?" she said it like a child making a deal with a parent.

"Yes." He gently began to lift the skirt above her knees.

"If you do," her hand grabbed his. "I will kick you in the…"

"I said Yes." His voice rose a little to gain authority of the situation. "Yes, I promise not to touch it… Christine." she glared at him for a few moments before releasing his wrist. With her approval, Zurg pulled back the leggings covering the burn. She flinched. The hot oil splashed on her ankle and up to the mid part of the calf. "Ouch…" escaped from his mouth grille.

"How bad is it?" he heard her ask.

"I'd say a severe 2 degree burn." Again he pushed back the leggings, but something caught his attention. "That's odd…." He looked at her burn more carefully. The oil hit her skin in a very odd angle on her ankle and up to her mid calf. Her skin was raised, in a geometric shape. It reminded Zurg of a crescent moon with a dot or star between it. _"That's strange…… where have I seen this before?..." _he stared at the mark for what seemed like ages, but he shook his head and clear his mind. "That's very odd…"

"Wha…what?" Christine's voice connected with his hearing sensors.

"That oil was hot enough to burn flesh off the bone, but, you're…. fine…just a burn." Zurg seemed to drift off as he stared mesmerized at the miracle.

Before Christine could respond, she felt his cold hands lay upon the burn. She cried out, but the cold soothed the pain deep in her skin.

"You promised not to touch it!" small tears formed in her eyes.

"But does it feel better?" he asked. She didn't answer, but it did. she wiped her tears away, and let his hand lay on her burns. They were cool, the feeling sinking through her skin to the bone. She continued to breath heavily, until she heard him say,

"You need some kind of balm." He stood up and skimmed the surrounding vegetation. "There it is." The red eyes spotted a plant with long leaves and a white flower with green strips on the petals in a near by bush. With one swipe of his claw, the iron emperor cut the flower off the stem and came back to Christine's side. He knelt down beside her. Ripping off a petal, Zurg gently wiped it against her burn, a cool sensation caressing her leg. "The Billolo flower; best balm in the galaxy."

"Where did you learn that?" Christine looked at him, impression was written on her face. She tried to hide it, but she was otherwise impressed on Zurg's knowledge of this plant.

"I…I don't know…" Zurg pondered for a moment, still applying the petal on her burn. "I just always knew about it. I used to use it when I burned myself when I was a kid…" he stopped and glanced over to her. Christine was giving him a strange look.

"How could you…"

"Hey, hot oil can burn robots too!" he snapped, pulling away the cooling petals from her. Christine's wound started to ache again. She gritted her teeth. Zurg saw her face twist in pain. "You need better medicine than what I can do." He replaced the old petal with a new one, and her face relaxed. Zurg tore a strip of his cape, placed the remaining petals on her burn, and tied it all together making a cast. Christine watched him wrap her leg, but something caught her eye. It was pieces of purple paint shavings on the ground. Her eyes searched for the origins of the paint until she saw the side of Zurg's arm. It was a large slice that ran from the top of his shoulder to just above his armored glove, the purple paint had been chipped or more likey burned away from the exploding oil. It revealed the silver underbody that was his Robotic self. _"He really is a robot……" _

"Zurg…" she said softly, her blue hand held out the paint shavings. The Robot's red eyes stared widely at the paint in her hands, and then glanced over to his arm. Christine knew he saw the mark for one of his iron hands rose to gently touch it. He flicked off another piece of the paint and sighed.

"It's just the paint. I can get a paint job back on the Cruiser."

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

"No." he chuckled, "Kind of embarrassing really." She looked at him puzzled. "It'll rust and it won't do any good for my image." He laughed to himself while Christine was left to ponder the thought. Robots had a very strange sense of humor.

Suddenly, he put one arm behind her back and one arm under her legs. She was lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing?!" she panicked a little as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You can't walk." Was his reply.

"Hey, I so can walk!" she pouted. "Put me down! This is no way to treat a Duchess!" she began to squirm in his grip.

"Nova," Zurg rolled his eyes. "We might be stuck here on this rock, but you still are my servant." Christine couldn't believe how calm his voice was. Her anger boiled.

"Put me down right now! I can so walk on my own! I don't need you to carry me!" Zurg sighed. She was going to hurt herself, but he wouldn't mind watching. He placed her down. As she put pressure on her bad leg, Christine lost balance and almost collapsed into a tree. Her whole body weight pulling the tree off to the side. She regained her posture (on shaky legs) and slowly, she began to walk again. _"One foot in front of the other…… come on, Chrissy, you can do it! Show that rusted piece of metal you're tougher than what he'll ever be!" _Christine continued to hobble, leaning against trees for support, and hearing the iron emperor's chuckle. It went right through her, buzzing in her ears every time she almost fell.

"Don't trip and fall now, ya wobbly turtle!" he called out to her and laughed. Christine threw him a daggered glare every few comments, until the one comment….

Something wrapped itself around her bad ankle. It tightened its grip, puncturing her skin with its teeth. Christine yelped, and fell to the ground. She felt faint, all this pain increased in her already bad leg. It was spreading into her body, pain, nothing but pain! Her body shook violently to get away from the plant, but it could not handle it any more. Her world started to swirl, getting darker by the second. She saw a large purple being with red eyes shout her name. Then…… her world went black.

* * *

Zurg watched as Christine began to fidget violently. She was foaming at the mouth, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Christine!" Zurg crouched down beside her gently rolling her head straight so she can breathe. "Christine! Can you hear me?!" his armored fingers poking different parts of her body to see if she would react. "Damnit! She's not responding." Zurg had no choice. He needed to find a stream and get water into her body. It would help cleanse the body and slow the reaction down.

He turned on his scanners and searched the landscape. The nearest body of water was a mile's walk, too far out of reach and not enough time. A buzzer went off in his scanners. The vision zoomed in on a spot down that patch of dark forest he saw earlier. The X-Ray scanners locked on a strange looking shelter. There was smoke coming from the top of the structure. Where there was smoke, there had to be, _"People…"_

Lifting an unconscious Christine, Zurg started towards the path of the dark forests. He stopped at the entrance of the path, that feeling that something was staring at them heightened. Zurg suppressed the thought and looked down at Christine. Hesitantly, he took one step into the darkness of the forest. "Hold on, Nova. Hold on." Picking up speed, Zurg ran into the _Forest of Shadows _towards the structure.

As he ran, Zurg's hearing sensors picked up rustling bushes. Something was following them. That feeling he had earlier heightened. _"What the hell…"_ Zurg ran a little faster. His hearing sensors picked up the galloping of _"Hooves?... a hoofed animal?..."_ he ran faster, as fast as his legs could go. Red lights started to flash blinding his vision. If Zurg had hair, the next thing he felt would make the hair stand up. There was a presence right behind him running with him, hot breath against his neck. Oil rushed everywhere in his body causing an adrenaline rush. _"Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!!" _Without thinking he ignited his rocket boots and flew away from the pursuer. Whatever it was, it whined loudly and stopped following them. Zurg took at quick glance back at the forest; the creature was large and black with large raven wings. It roared back at them, like it was shouting at him. Part of him wanted to go back to that animal while his other half was screaming that he was crazy and to get the hell out of there.

His scanners showed the shelter he picked up was a few meters away, they were almost there! Suddenly he heard a dreaded sound; the whine from that creature. Zurg spun around; the creature's wingspan had to be a good 10 feet. It was flying straight at them, fast! The black winged creature had the body of a horse with the head of a Bird like creature. But was more astounding was it had the darkest red eyes Zurg had ever seen. Its wings beat faster and the winged stallion flew in front of them. Zurg came to a stop as it soared around them, circling them like it was checking them out. A few times the wing horse circled around them, its feathered mane whipping in the wind, getting closer until it came to a holt and hovered in the air. There was something different about this. The creature's raven wings were not making a sound as it hovered. Its dark red eyes were staring at Zurg with great focus. _"I've seen those eyes before…… that look this thing's giving me……… why is it so familiar……" _Suddenly the black winged stallion came close to Zurg and snorted a puff of smoke in his face. And then it flew away, the creature was gone. _"That……. had to be…… the weirdest experience….. I've ever had……"_

There was smoke coming from an opening on the horizon. The place was a few meters away where the tree tops suddenly stopped growing. A soft moan escaped from Christine's mouth. Zurg stopped thinking about the raven stallion and looked down to see Christine's unconscious form. "Hold on Christine, we're almost there." What was he saying? He thought to himself as he flew towards the opening in the trees. All of a sudden he was saying her name and being nice to her. NICE?? What was he doing being NICE to his servant. "The thing's I do for you Nova…..the thing's I do."

He came to the opening. To his surprise the opening did not have one shelter, but there was a few earthly made huts and smoke coming from a campfire. There were people dressed in animal skins and some domestic pets. Zurg flew down towards the villagers saying, "Hey! Hey! Is there a doctor?!" As he landed, some of the villagers panicked and ran from him screaming.

"Hey! This girl needs help!" he tried to shout over their terrified cries. The Village women rounded up their children and rushed them into their huts as a more frightening scream was let out. "Please! This girl needs help!" he yelled at some of the villagers darting past him. "She's sick! She could die! Don't you people know what death is??" Zurg's anger rose to the top. His heat vision ready to vaporize something. "She needs a doctor! You understand me? A doctor!" A loud rebellious yell came from behind him. He turned around to see the Tribe's men donned on their battle gear and charging at him. The spears pointed directly at him and Christine. The robot's eyes got even red-er as he vaporized the weapons in the warriors' hands. His anger surpassed boiling point. The men shouted more howling savage cries as one of the big soldiers came from behind the warriors. He was the Goliath of the men, and he was charging straight at them. Zurg tried to shout again, "SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!! SHE'S DYING!! HELP HER!!" the Goliath of the group kept running at him screaming savagely. _"Damnit! They don't understand a word I'm saying!" _Zurg couldn't do anything, they couldn't go anywhere. Instinctively, he spun around and covered Christine with his body, waiting for impact.

Suddenly another voice rang through the air, towering the savage yells. Whoever it was, Zurg heard the person run behind him and the Goliath warrior had stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to see who had come to the rescue, but the sight was something he wasn't prepared for. A little old lady, about ¼ the warrior's size with long grey hair, long skirts and an animal skin wrapped around her was holding her cane up and shouting in a different language. Whatever she yelled, it made the village men stop their assault. The old woman turned to the iron emperor speaking an order in a different tongue.

"She needs help!" the Evil Emperor tried to reason with her, maybe the old woman would understand. "She got bit by this plant and she fell unconscious! Please, just… help her!" As if the old woman understood him, her dark blue eyes grew soft with concern as she knelt down to his level. Her aged hands touched Christine's face, two fingers on her forehead, neck, and her lips. Again the old woman spoke, addressing him this time. "I…I don't understand you." He said to her looking at her square in the eyes. "I don't understand your language. It won't register!" this was true. Zurg's internal voice chip tried to translate the words said to him, but the language came up as 'Unregistered.' There was no way of knowing what she was saying. Again the aged tribal woman spoke, pointing towards a hut near the outer part of the village. One of her veiny hands grasped his cape and pulled him towards the hut. All he could do was follow.

The Hut was located outside the village near the beginning of the forest floor, only some feet away. It was made of thick tree logs, close to ten feet in height in a square structure. The roof made from branches lay directly on top; it looked delicate and sturdy at the same time. Inside the place was a bed at one corner, a fire pit in the middle, and a homemade wooden table with bottles and papers all over. Another small table held pages sewn together along with oddly shaped candles and tiny wooden carvings. His sensors registered a strong herbal smell coming from the fire. The old woman tugged on his cape. _"She's pointing towards the bed……Oh! I get it! Put Nova on the bed……"_ As gently as he could, Evil Emperor Zurg placed the young Tangean on the earthly bed made of straw and hay. The old lady pulled on his cape again and said something. Zurg turned to see her, she pointed at Christine and again speaking in that darn unregistered language.

"I can't compute what you're saying, old woman, I…" **Crack!** Zurg felt the old woman's cane hit side of his head. "OW!" again she whacked him with her cane, this time harder. "OW! OW! Stop it! I didn't mean to call you 'Old Woman!' Stop hitting me with that cane! Ow! I bruise easily!" Repeatedly, she continued to hit him with the cane. "I said I was SORRY!" The old woman hit him on the head with the cane again in the same spot while she spoke the tribe's gibberish. This time yelling. _"I don't believe I'm getting beat up by an old lady……"_ Zurg had had enough. With one clawed hand he reached out and grabbed the stick from her. He stood to his full height, holding the old woman's cane high in the air. "Look! I don't have time for this!" his patience getting thinner by the second. "The girl's hurt! She could be dying at the moment, and you're standing here whacking me with your walking stick! Are you going to help her or not?!" the old woman's eyes stared up at him in fright. She froze just for a second, before her eyes locked on his in awe. Her expression on her aged face softened as she nodded her answer. Again she said something in ancient tongue.

"She wants you to do exactly what she says, my Emperor." A familiar voice reached his hearing sensors. Zurg turned to see a small bug like creature with blue/green skin and big eyes. The Grub was wearing a furry cloth over his pants, the rest of him bear.

"Alfred….?" Was it Alfred? Was it him!?

"Yes, my Evil Emperor," Zurg watched as his Alfred entered the hut and stood by his side. "Yes, it is I. We landed here some yards away and the villagers took us in. The Clones are fine," his voice was reassuring. "They're playing with some of the tribal children at the moment."

"Oh thank the Stars…" Zurg felt a wave of relief rush over him. At least they clones were alright. All he had to worry about was…. No, he wasn't going to worry about her. 'Worry' wasn't the word he wanted to say.

"What happened to Miss Christine?" Alfred's voice broke through his thoughts. The little grub was now touching her face. "She's hot with fever…and she's sweating. Zurg you got to tell me what happened." As Zurg recalled the story of the plant and the effects it had on Christine, the grub began to speak in a different language towards the old village woman. She kept nodding her head, and reaching for different bottles on the table and put the ingredients into a wooden bowl. When Zurg finished, the old woman said something to Alfred.

"I must go get water. She needs to cook the medicine. I'll be right back, My Emperor."

"Alfred…" the robot's voice box was soft as it said his friend's name. The grub turned to look at him.

"I'll be right back, Evil Emperor." The metal emperor was only able to nod his head as he watched his trusted friend walk out of sight. He turned to look back at the sleeping Tangean. Like Alfred said, she was starting to sweat all over. Her brow was soaking wet. She looked somewhat peaceful as she slept, but the pain was what caused her to black out. _"It must've been too much for her…… My God…… so much is happening and it's all too fast for me!... What does Fate have for me next?"_ he stood watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Something swelled deep inside him, rising higher and higher. His hand reached out, if controlled by someone else, and gently brushed Christine's hair off her brow. Again his armored hand stroked her hair and Christine's face relaxed a little more. She was now looking more in a peaceful slumber than a painful sleep. Zurg could not keep his mind from saying, _"I wonder what she is dreaming of?..." _

_

* * *

_

The sun was rising on the horizon. She could hear the morning wildlife begin to wake, each one having its own sound. They were beautiful. This place was beautiful. She sat near the watering hole's edge, a jar in her hands. She dipped it in, filling the jar to the top, and then placed it down beside her. This watering hole was her favorite place. Gazing around at her surroundings, she took everything Mother Nature had placed before her. There were exotic plants with their flowers in bloom, the tall red pinus trees sheltering her from the sun's rays, even the astounding wildlife that came there for water. She smiled, seeing a wild blue stallion walk near the water's edge hesitantly. It whined softly, and a few little ones came from the shadows to their mother. It was a sight to see. One of the hatchlings came close to her, its beak poking her leg. She laughed, scooping out water in her hands and placing it before the youngling. It sniffed the water, and then with its beak, began to drink the water. When it had finished, it chirped a high pitched squeak. She took it as a thank you and gently placed her hand on its head, stroking the peach fuzz that will one day become a long feathered mane. The hatchling broke away from her touch and trotted back towards its mother. But it didn't go back to its mother. It was now on the other side of the watering hole, next to a big figure in green and purple.

_A sudden burst of terror erupted inside her. The figure she was staring at was a large man covered in green armor. Green chest plate, shoulder pads, armored boots and long arm guards. The pants he wore were black cloth sewn together. The purple she saw was an animal skin around his waist and on his arms. But wait! His arms were bare, that was the color of his skin! She shook her head, disbelieved when it donned on her. Her eyes escalated up towards the helmet that shielded his face. It was green, like his armor and covered his entire head except for the long black hair coming from underneath. His raven hair rested on the dark green cape and gold clasper he had around him. The front of the helmet had a T-shaped gap for his eyes, it was outlined with red paint down to the ends of the helmet (hint, somewhat like Boba Fett's helmet but more kick ass XD ). Blazing from the back of the helmet was a long flame of red fire, roaring in the wind. But what she saw next made her blood run cold. Horns…… his helmet donned on curled horns from the Bahuga Rams up in the mountains. Those creatures were one of the toughest things to kill. Her younger brother got hurt from one of those rams. He can't walk anymore._

_A pair of glowing red eyes inside the helmet met hers. She almost jumped a few feet when he stood up to his full height. She knew who he was. She was told stories about a lone demon roaming the forests and protecting the wildlife. Some said he had fallen from grace and was banished. She also remembered he would strike down anyone who crossed into his territory. The green armored being took a step towards her, and froze, those deep red eyes pouring into hers. She wanted to run, wanted to scream! But her body was not obeying, and the horned demon stepped into the watering hole and began to cross it directly at her. She screamed the closer he came, until her legs finally obeyed her and she ran. She ran faster and faster through the forest floor. She turned back to see him in hot pursuit, a deep voice shouting for her to 'Wait!' and 'Stop!' She couldn't speak, she couldn't scream. The fear in her heart was greater than she could handle. He caught up to her now, his hot breath against her neck made her hair stand on end. At the corner of her eye, she saw one of his green armored hands reaching out for her. In a split second, she dodged it and darted into another part of the forest. This forest was more familiar to her now, but her legs kept pumping iron into them as she ran faster. _

_She hit something hard. Her whole body collided with something, or someone. From the ground, her eyes found another man, this time someone from her tribe. His tan skin glowed in the sunlight, the long orange hair and tribal markings and attire showed he was a man of high power. Close to the chief. She gasped at the sight of the bottom of her dress was slightly up, almost revealing herself. Heat rose in her cheeks as she tried to cover herself. The tribal man put his hand on hers pushing it away from the dress's hem. "Well…… this is my lucky day……" he said in an ancient tongue, but she understood everything he said. He pinned her down, opening her legs. She screamed, kicking wildly to get him off her, but he was too strong! Tears slid down her cheeks as the tribal man revealed himself to her bare legs. She writhed in agony as he came closer. _

_She felt hot breath above her. With all her courage she looked up to see the same tribal man on top of her, but a long sharp object against his neck. Her eyes went wide when a green armored hand ripped the man off her. The weight was lifted off her as she bolted up to see the green horned man standing between her and the tribal man. Tribal man charged at the armored demon who in return ran forward at him. She turned her head not to see the brawl before her, and heard a scream that died out. Her eyes saw the man's form on the ground as the green armored demon pulled his sword out of the body. As he put the sword away, the horned demon came closer to her, red liquid on his chest plate and his hands. He knelt down in front of her, she wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. One of his armored hands reached into his cape and pulled out the jar of water she left behind at the watering hole. He placed it in front of her and the red eyes gazed at her. She stared at him, demanding who he was. His hands reached for the helmet and started to reveal his true identity when…………_

_She started to cough, her vision got blurry. The place was swirling. Her world went black. _

* * *

Alfred had returned a short time afterwards. The fire pit was lit, the flames licking the wooden bowl and heating the medicine inside. The old woman prayed a chant as she stirred the mixture. Zurg thought it would make the elixir stronger as he and Alfred sat on the floor.

"What is she doing?" he whispered to the grub.

"She's the High Priestess of this tribe. They call her _'Shocha'_ a great healer. She's performing a healing agent on the herbs so it can cleanse Miss Christine's body." The Evil Emperor nodded his head in understanding.

"Better not disturb her…" **Whack!** She hit him with that damn cane again. "Hey!" he rubbed the side of his head. "I'll take that cane from you!"

"Watch tongue, demon." The Shocha said in perfect basic. Both the two outsiders stared at her as she bopped Zurg on the head once again. He was not fazed this time, but still stared at the High Priestess.

"Yo…you….you know Basic??" his voice box stuttered out the words while his hand rubbed the side of his head.

"I know many languages." Was her reply.

"Why didn't…. why didn't you speak Basic when I was shouting for help?" the Shocha continued to stir the healing elixir and poured it into a cup before answering.

"Forgot language you speak of." She came over with the cup. "Do as I say or girl will die." The two of them stood up and waited for orders. "No, only demon can help girl."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zurg took a step back. "When did I become some mercenary? How is it that I'm the only one who has to help her!?" his voice rose. Another bop came from the cane.

"You brought her here, you help!" she looked at Alfred who was at the front door.

"I'm right here. I'll watch." Zurg sighed. If this was going to make that lady stop hitting him with that stick, he didn't care.

"What do I have to do,…." he sneered through his teeth. Her cane started to lift from the floor. "Oh great Shocha…" he said quickly afterwards. The cane came back to the dirt floor as she looked up at him with the answer.

"Help me undress girl."

"WHAT!?" Zurg almost doubled over.

"Her clothes too tight, body needs air." The old woman started to pull on Christine's clothes. "That shiny thing on waist," she pointed at the tracker belt, "What is it?"

"It's a tracking device. If someone……_ "Um… Better not say anything about my Empire…" _gets lost I can find them through that." Zurg answered the aged priestess.

"Take it off. She free spirit, no caged animal." Metal Emperor stared at the High Priestess.

"Excuse me? **I'm**…."

"Girl's master?" her cracked voice cut him off. "No! Girl have no master. She free spirit. Her spirit must be free. You should know that, Demon!" Zurg was taken aback from the fiery outrage of the Shocha. "Her spirit wants to be free, it will leave her body. You brought her here for my help. Now you help her! Bring her spirit back!" The little old woman was shouting at him. She pointed at the tracking belt around Christine's waist. "Take off!" Zurg felt the anger bubble up inside him. This was ridiculous… that Shocha was getting on his last artificial nerve… He was over Christine now, looking for the off switch on the belt. He disconnected it, yanking the device away. The two of them tugged Christine's clothes off until her body was almost bare. Zurg was kicked out of the hut when that time came and boy was he happy to get out of there. _"Ewwwwww………………… I almost saw Nova……… Blah! That's disgusting!... she's a girl!! GAH! I have Nova germs on my hands! Kooties! KOOTIES!!"_ he brushed his hands violently against the bottom half of his robe. _"Get it off! Get it off!" _

"Demon." The old woman's voice beckoned his attention. The iron emperor turned to see her standing in the entrance of the hut. "Come. You help." With that Zurg followed her into the hut, dreading what fate had waiting for him next.

* * *

Dusk had fallen. Different sounds were made form the wildlife. The thermal scanners told him the temperature rose in the High Priestess' home. The atmosphere had changed; the oddly shaped candles were lit, the campfire's flames were licking the air, and the old woman stood beside the bed. He saw the sleeping form laying there, but when the crimson eyes rested on her every nerve in his metal being stopped working. Christine's bare form lay on the bed. The old Shocha had placed sea shells around her body, two large ones covered her breasts. A long translucent leaf, dried from the sea was placed over her lower waist. The Tangean's brown hair was styled differently, two long strands of hair on each side came from in front of her ears to her neckline. There were small creatures placed on it, dried up from the sea. _"Yeah……… not a side I wanna see from my servants………"_

"Demon, take off long cloth, will get in way." The old Shocha beckoned him to come closer. He unlatched his billowing cape hesitantly, letting it fall to the floor.…. Come on, this was one of the perks of being an Evil Emperor, you got a large billowing cape! And chicks dig the cape! He sighed, simply asking,

"Why are you calling me that?"

"You look like him….." she answered before shoving a bowl of green liquid in his face.

"Whoa! Whoa! I look like who?"

"No questions, not now." She came over with more candles placing them around the bed. "We busy."

"Hold the Galactic phone!" Zurg glared down at the little old woman, putting the bowl down. "Who do I look like? I demand to know!" Alright, being called a 'Demon' because he looked like one was one thing, not because he looked like someone else? That was a different story. Who could look as handsome and dashing as he was? Actually, who else had purple skin?

The High Priestess held her breath. She sighed giving her answer. "It too early to tell. Three moon's time, then tell."

"Look, ya old hag," Zurg's anger was rising again. "Do you know who I am? I am Evil Emperor Zurg! Sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance! Conqueror of worlds! The Great Foe of Buzz Lightyear! I demand to know who it is that resembles me! ME! EVIL EMPEROR ZURG!! I….."

"ZURG!" his name reached the hearing sensors. He turned to see Alfred holding his cape, panting. "My Emperor, forgive me, but…"

"This is none of your…."

"Business, I know!" It was the first time Zurg had ever heard Alfred shout at him, or look so frightened doing it. "Please forgive me, but forget about You for a moment and think about the life on the bed that's drifting away!" Alfred's voice rose in exasperation. His little heart beating faster with each passing moment. "Miss Christine is lying there unconscious and drifting away as we speak. Just do as she says, Please!" It was the first time one of his servants talked back to him, especially his personal servant Alfred. He simply stood there stunned, taking in everything Alfred said.

"Demon…" the Old Shocha's voice was softer than a whisper. Stunned as he was, Zurg turned to face her. She was holding the bowl of green liquid he put down earlier. "Hold this." She placed it in his metal hands. "Now, come. Stand over here next to girl." His feet automatically stepped towards the bed Christine was sleeping on. He towered over her, his shadow covering most of her body. "Take some balm and put it on girl's body. Balm will clean blood from plant poison." The evil emperor stood still as the old Shocha said her command. _"Oh hell no! I'm not touching her! I just got rid of those germs!!"_ he remained still, and hesitantly looked back towards the doorway where Alfred was. His personal servant nodded his head to proceed with the healing treatment. The red eyes gazed back at the sleeping Tangean in her painful slumber. Her brow was sweating profusely even with the wet rags on her. Christine's facial expression had changed from a peaceful slumber to a tormented nightmare. "Her body fighting poison, Demon," the high Priestess's voice spoke. "Put balm on now." The iron fingers scooped up the green mush and….

Zurg forced himself lay his hands on Christine, the green balm now on her skin. As gently as he could, Zurg worked the antidote into her skin. Every pore drinking in the herbal medicine, he worked his way down from her shoulders to her legs trying not to look at anything. Again and again he reached for more of that green balm, and again and again he worked it into the Tangean's skin.

He was done. The bowl was empty. A wave of relief rushed over him as he stood up from his handy work. Christine's face had softened, possibly from the herb treatment. "Good, Demon, Good…." He felt the old Shocha's pat his leg, which was all she could reach. "Girl will wake in while. You go find babies and bring them here. I make supper. You sleep here tonight." With that the old woman rushed out of the hut and into the village leaving both Zurg and Alfred standing still.

"Well," the old grub finally managed to speak, "Seems to me that we're….."

"On a wild goose chase?" Zurg finished his sentence. He sighed watching the old woman run out of sight into the village. The campfires were lit, some shadows danced around on the houses. He could only guess the villagers were readying themselves for their evening meal. "This is…. Interesting, Alfred."

"Hmph…" the grub chuckled. "Well…. Let's put it this way, My Emperor," The iron being turned his gaze towards him. "We're on an adventure again, just like old times." Zurg held his breath before a smile spread on the mouth grill. "Back when all you wanted to do was follow you're Alfred around and fight in your imaginary wars?" Zurg let himself smile, recalling all those memories.

"They were fun…. But that was a long time ago…." His voice box became silent, drifting off into those memories. The only sound around them was the blue winged Owl calling out into the night. Bu there was a different sound that caught his hearing sensors. It was a cough. A harsh cough… coming from behind him…. in the hut. The Evil Emperor wheeled around towards the sound.

"Alfred, will you…."

"I'll get the clones, My Emperor." With that, old Alfred waddled into the village calling out the children's names.

Zurg entered the hut to see Christine coughing. "Nova….?" Each time she coughed, her body arched from the outburst. _"Her body might be getting rid of it…." _Lifting her up, Zurg sat behind her as the ex-Tangean senator gasped for air. The side of his hand rubbing her bare back. She woke up, coughing more violently now. She leaned over him to the side of the bed as her stomach erupted green bile. The stench was terrible, even he, a robot could sense it. "Oh man, Nova…." Zurg held his breath as her body rid the last of the poison.

A loud groan escaped from her as she pulled herself back on the bed. The only thing he could do was rub her back and wait for her to respond. She wasn't coughing anymore, but breathing heavily and shivering. _"The fever must've broke…" _Christine had tried to push herself off the bed but one of Zurg's hands assisted her, lifting her weight so she was now sitting straight. Zurg waited for her to say something through her panting, but her eyes said everything. 'Thank you…'

"Z…Zur… Zurg…" Christine's eyelids grew heavy as sleep overcame her once again. He got up, gently placing her back down. The red eyes caught the sight of some animal skins and woven material. One by one, he placed the layers of warmth on her cold body. Christine was still shivering. The last article of warmth was his cape. He sighed, was he really going to do it? "The things I do for you Nova…. The things I do…" and with that, The Evil Emperor Zurg placed his cape on a sleeping Christine and walked out of the hut.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped a few times. The sound of it was giving her a splitting headache. She was now placed in a Star Command Medical bay for observation. After what happened to her with their last confrontation with Zurg, she guessed Captain Lightyear didn't want to chance anything. She watched as two LGMs jot down notes from a man sitting in a chair not to far off.

"He was staring at the planet and then just took off! I tried to chase him, but I was blinded by this light. I don't know what it was but he must've built a new ion cannon. The fire shots from those babies are brighter than Asfala's twin suns. But this…. This was just blinding! It was unnatural. The next thing I saw was Ranger Nova falling, and well… here she is. That's all I can recall."

"Hhhhmmmmmmm" she heard the LGMs mumble in unison. "Interesting…."

"Well what do you think of it?" she watched Buzz Lightyear ask the question. The LGMs just shook their heads.

"Must listen to her story." One said. It turned towards her, it's three eyes gazing at her. "Tell us Mira,"

"What happened?" the other finished. All eyes were on her now. Mira let out a sigh, the headache she had was getting worse trying to recall the memory.

"I'm not sure…. I can't recall what happened."

"See, what did I tell ya!" Buzz jumped out of his seat. "I told ya she couldn't recall it! She doesn't remember that Zurg came after her and attacked her with…. With whatever made that light!" he was spitting out words, a vein in his temple was showing.

Suddenly an image came to her, the image of a man in green armor and long black hair. "Buzz, Zurg didn't attack me. I think it was one of his hitmen…." The human ranger stopped breathing and turned to face her.

"Mira, I think you still need some rest to recall this incident a little clearer…"

"No, Buzz!" Mira's head was filling with images, the headache was splitting! "There was this man, this large man, who wore green armor! His helmet covered his face and…and there was…. there was FIRE coming from the back of it! He had these…piercing red eyes! Like they could see through you!… and these horns….. I've never seen anything like it…." she was holding her aching head, rubbing the temples. "He was…just terrifying…. he said something to me… something I couldn't understand! He shouted something at me and then…. then his hands grabbed my arms…. there was this green light…. and… I felt tired… like all my energy was drained from me…. and I can't remember anything else……" the Tangean Ranger looked up to see all eyes staring at her as she told her tale.

"Mira…" Buzz's stunned face was looking at her. "I saw Zurg going after you…"

"But Zurg doesn't wear green armor or have long black hair!" the ranger shook his head. "Buzz I know what I saw… who ever drained me was not a robot…. It was alive…." Mira felt tired from all this. Why wasn't anyone listening to her!? "You gotta believe…"

"Mira," Buzz was next to her now, his hand holding hers. "I believe you… but it doesn't make sense." Before she could open her mouth, he interjected, "Please, don't strain yourself. We need you back on the playing field." She felt a warm hand stroke through her hair. Her eyes widened. "Get well Ranger," Buzz leaned forward planting his lips on her forehead. "We need you." As he left the Medical bay, Mira knew the words swimming around in Lightyear's head. _"I need you…"_

"I need you too, Buzz…." She said under her breath and watched him go, leaving her in the medical ward by herself.


End file.
